Seducing The Brunette
by despairing.soul
Summary: Light is a swimming instructor who is freaking good at what he does. When Ryuuzaki sees him, he already knows that he won't rest until he claims him. However, his task isn't that easy. Besides, Light has his own secrets he doesn't want to reveal. But what starts as the simple attraction soon may transform into something much greater... Can this work...? Warning: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my new project - the total AU LxLight story. Light is a swimming instructor here and L is L (but there is no Kira in this universe). The inspiration came to me about half a year ago after my friend had sent me a gif made of the big Kira's speech which was transformed into the talk of the mad swimming trainer (it was hilarious xD). Sounds a bit trivial? You might say that but I have quite a lot of ideas for leading the action. Besides, you know what they say - appearances can be deceptive. Light has his secrets which he doesn't want to reveal. Ryuuzaki, of course will be trying to seduce him as you have probably figured out already but trainer Light is not that easy ;D. The detective will have to make quite an effort to get closer to him.**

**This chapter is rather short but I am planning on making longer ones in the future. By the way, I'd love to hear what you think. The critisism doesn't discourage me - I'm going to continue this no matter what but I appreciate sincerity ;3**

**The rating is M for the future chapters - either for swearig and/or adult themes. It's yaoi so if you don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own Light, L nor any of the DN characters which may appear here. The cover photo is not mine.**

**I guess, I've already written everything I wanted so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>How had it begun?<p>

It's hard to say. Maybe it had started because of the passion in his voice when he was talking about swimming. Or maybe the way his muscles were moving in sync when he was disappearing underneath the water and reappearing on the surface just milliseconds later.

Or maybe neither of these reasons but the real charm and sassiness in all his moves had caught Ryuuzaki's attention.

Whatever the reason, the fact was that he'd taken the great interest in that young male after a few minutes of observation.

The man was tall but not _too_ tall. In fact, he might have been even two inches smaller than the detective as Ryuuzaki estimated. His body was muscular and nicely tanned but the male still had a bit of a boyish delicacy in his slim silhouette and features of his handsome face.

His forehead was hidden behind the curtain of his auburn fringe which was hovering above his caramel eyes. The nice curve of his mouth and fullness of his bottom lip was giving the urge to kiss and taste this perfection. His slim waist and perfectly shaped hips were _begging_ to be touched.

In other words, the man known as Yagami Light was absolutely_ captivating_.

Ryuuzaki had first met him on the swimming pool a few weeks earlier. The young male had been leading the training lesson for his swimming team as the detective got to know later. He had been harsh and hadn't minded raising his voice but his methods had been effective - the boys had been correcting their mistakes at once and had been doing much better after the reprimand. Ryuuzaki presumed that it was caused partially by the fear of getting a bollocking from the demanding trainer again but the end justifies the means.

After that day he started coming there at least once a week, then twice, three times and so it soon appeared that the detective was there almost everyday to see that wonderful body of Yagami Light in action.

Ryuuzaki would come there and seat on the tribunes and simply watch the display of the amazing swimming abilities of this man. And there was _a lot_ to admire.

Ryuuzaki hadn't known much about swimming before he'd started coming there. All he'd had was a basic knowledge of the topic but never before had he felt any urgent need to explore the tricks of this sport.

However, with each time he came to the swimming pool to observe Light, he was getting a feeling that he wanted to know more about this discipline. He wanted to _learn_ how to swim.

But only if Yagami was to be his trainer.

One day after the whole hour of swimming, Light went off the pool being exhausted but absolutely satisfied after his tiring session. The water was flowing down and caressing his body, making him smile. He loved that feeling. He reached for a towel and started drying up his auburn hair but suddenly he heard a grunt.

Light slowly opened his caramel eyes and looked into the onyx ones of the stranger who was standing in front of him and observing him curiously.

'May I help you somehow?' He asked flinging the towel over his shoulder and looking at the raven-haired man in anticipation.

'I admire your swimming abilities' the man said simply, his thumb was brushing his bottom lip lightly. Light frowned seeing that but didn't comment on the bad manners of the other male.

'Thank you. I always give in entirely and lose my mind when I am in the water' he answered politely but the twitch of his eyelid made it clear to Ryuuzaki that he was getting impatient. 'If that's all I would like to leave now. I need to dry myself up and change into normal clothes' he tried to omit the detective but Ryuuzaki barred his way.

'A date?' He asked the young male, his onyx eyes staying unreadable.

Light froze for a moment before answering. Now his caramel eyes were wide open and vigilant, scanning closely the strange man before him.

'Well, no. I don't go on dates' he replied finally. 'Why are you asking?'

'Will you teach me how to swim?' Ryuuzaki ignored the question and smoothly came to the most important matter having assured that Yagami wasn't currently dating anybody.

'_What?!_' Light seemed to be totally confused.

'I asked if you could -'

'Yeah, yeah, I know' the young male interrupted him. 'I just didn't expect… Hey, I _know_ you!' He finally realized why the face of that black-haired man seemed somehow familiar to him. 'It's _you_ who comes here almost everyday after I'm done with kids!'

'Hai, that's me indeed' Ryuuzaki confirmed looking intensively into these caramel orbs of the handsome man before him. 'Close observation of the way you move in the water made me want to try it myself' he flattered him hoping it would make Light agree. Yagami smirked hearing the obvious praise of his amazing skills and raising his chin audaciously. He liked being admired by others.

'Why would I waste my precious time on training someone like _you_?' He asked tilting his head and scanning closely Ryuuzaki's body hidden under baggy clothes with a mockery sparks in the eyes. 'I cannot see _any_ muscles which would convince me about your athletic silhouette. Sorry but I train only the bests.' He added smiling with superiority in his voice.

'I am stronger than I seem to be' Ryuuzaki smirked seeing the probing look his talker had sent him. 'And you really should not worry about my stamina' he was challenging him with the provocative look in his eyes.

Light raised a brow thinking intensively. Suddenly he smiled widely and his young face looked even younger - as if he was still an 18-year-old. However, his voice was filled with venom.

'I am truly sorry, I do not _doubt_ any of your assurances' he said quickly with intended dishonesty in his smooth voice. 'But I don't train adults. All my attention is devoted to my young champions-to-be' he mumbled, a spark of spite shined in his eyes.

Ryuuzaki barely prevented the urge to roll his eyes. What a contrary character, he thought looking at the male again and leaning closer. He hadn't intended to use this method but as the other hadn't worked, he got no choice left.

'You won't regret it, Yagami Light…' he whispered in a husky voice mentally trying to finally convince the swimmer to let go of bantering with him.

'Why do you want it that badly?' Light asked trying to keep his composure but Ryuuzaki could see with great satisfaction that the man's self-confidence had decreased a bit.

'It's the passion in all your being when you are in the water' the detective continued on using his "special" seductive tone. 'It makes me so willing to try it. So willing to check if it's as intoxicating as it looks like…' And of course it's you, Yagami Light, he added in mind. I wanna know better…

'You've got only one chance to convince me about your potential' Light finally submitted agreeing to Ryuuzaki's request. 'Be here tomorrow after my hour-long training and we will see if you are fit enough to be my charge.'

The detective smirked in victory and turned around to leave.

'See you tomorrow then, Yagami Light' he murmured exiting the pool. Light was stabbing his sight to him until he disappeared behind the door.

Only then did he realize that he didn't even know the name of the mysterious black-haired man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm glad I caught your attention ^^ Usually I make updates on Sundays but due to the fact that there is Christmas break now I have plenty of time to spare :3**

**Rainbow-chan, you figured it out right. It will be said in later chapters but I might as well reveal this little piece of information now: Light is twenty and L is exactly twenty six here ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to leave more - I enjoy reading your remarks.**

* * *

><p>Ryuuzaki came to the pool at the same time as always - when Light would begin his daily training session. He calmly sat down on tribunes, this time already dressed up in the swimming trunks and he watched as the young male was covering the next distances without showing any signs of tiredness, though the detective could imagine how exhausting it must have been. Light in the water was like a torpedo - Ryuuzaki came to the conclusion that nothing could really stop him during this activity. It was like he had forgotten about the rest of the world being in his own realm.<p>

When Yagami finally stopped, he swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up on his arms to get out of the water. Drying his hair up, the man's eyes turned to the tribunes where he met Ryuuzaki's gaze. The detective sent him a smirk standing up and coming down to him.

Light didn't react, just kept on wiping himself off.

'So you're here' he stated not looking at him.

'I said I would be' Ryuuzaki replied devouring every piece of Light's body by his eyes.

'I actually didn't expect you to show up' he admitted putting on shorts which sticked tightly to his slender thighs immediately and reaching for a t-shirt.

'I don't change my mind easily' Ryuuzaki murmured being quite disappointed that Yagami was covering his perfect body.

'Well, you can only blame yourself' Light smirked raising a brow and trying not to peek at the older's man chest, however, it was difficult to prevent this urge because it appeared that he was quite well-built and indeed might have been strong. 'I won't show any mercy' he added resting his hand on the hip.

'Do as you will' Ryuuzaki said being completely untouched, he knew Light couldn't come up with a thing he wouldn't be able to face.

'If you say so…' Yagami's grin showed a bit of maliciousness. 'At first, you need to warm up to get your muscles used to the effort you will make' he instructed turning into a professional at once. 'I won't order you to run because it's too slippery here but I've got a whole range of exercises up my sleeve…'

Ryuuzaki had to do several sequences of knee bends, push-ups and sit-ups before Light was finally content.

'Not bad' Yagami admitted unwillingly. 'Not many people can do this set of exercises without noticeable problems during the first training. Now, to the water' he commanded and Ryuuzaki did as he was told. He almost winced when the cold liquid hit his warmed up body but managed to maintain his emotionless expression.

'Do you know the basic swimming styles?' Light asked squatting next to him and brushing away unruly auburn wisps out of his face.

'I am capable of swimming in the breaststroke and backstroke, maybe a bit of a crawl but not much' Ryuuzaki responded leaning against the edge of the pool and putting on swimming spectacles.

'Alright, let's see… swim four distances in the breaststroke, four in the backstroke and another four in the crawl. Without stopping to rest' he knew he was being cruel but was really curious how badly this man wanted to have him as the instructor. And, as he'd said before, he would pick up only the best ones to train.

Ryuuzaki only nodded and started without any complaints. At that moment he wished to do anything which required using the muscles - the water in the pool was freezing cold!

He hadn't been really tired until he started swimming in the crawl. That was quite exhausting and he barely managed to cover whole four distances. When he finally finished the task, he looked up at the younger male panting lightly and feeling the burning ache in his arms. Light was observing him, his face was showing the deep pensiveness and focus.

'Did I pass your exam, Yagami-kun?' Ryuuzaki asked after regaining his breath.

Light wasn't willing but he had to admit that the raven-haired man was pretty _good_. He really was _resilient_. If he refused him now he would turn out into a hypocrite.

'You're not bad' he finally spoke. Ryuuzaki sent him a meaningful smile titled "_haven't I told you?_". 'However if you want to train with _me_, we will have to work on the style and better fluency of your moves' he added smirking when he noticed that the detective's smile disappeared. 'And I cannot imagine that you could finish the training with me without the ability to swim in the butterfly stroke! If only you bear it, I will make a professional out of you' he promised sounding confident as ever. 'Now, get out of the water, the lesson is over.'

'Does it mean I've passed?' Ryuuzaki asked climbing up the ladder and reaching for a towel. He wanted to hear the confirmation right from the swimmer's lips.

'And what do you think?' Light rolled his eyes smiling lazily. 'We will start from tomorrow on and you will be coming everyday for a training session. I do not accept any exceptions!' He warned using his severe tone.

'Understood. Looking forward' Ryuuzaki answered smirking and heading for the exit of the hall. 'See you soon, Yagami-kun.' He was about to leave when Light's voice suddenly stopped him.

'Wait, tell me your name at last!' He shouted after the male. Ryuuzaki turned his head to him sending him a small smile.

'You can call me Ryuuzaki' he said exiting the room.

The young male had been standing there for a few more seconds after Ryuuzaki had left.

'See you tomorrow then, _Ryuuzaki,_ he whispered feeling that his lips were widening in a smile. He didn't know why but he felt a little dose of excitement thinking about the next meeting with this panda-eyed weirdo.

I wonder if he makes it, he thought smiling devilishly. Inside he truly _was _a little sadist.

...

The detective appeared the next day at the same time as always to watch the little show of Light. However, he got totally surprised when he saw the male dressed up in the shorts and t-shirt with a whistle hanging on the neck. Light smirked seeing his strangled expression, knowing fully well why he was disappointed.

'Now you are my charge and I am your trainer. That means that I'm going to treat you just the way I treat my boys' he whistled and clapped his hands. 'To the dressing room and we start immediately!' He commanded and Ryuuzaki had to obey.

After the hard warm up Light told the detective to come to the water and swim six distances in the crawl for the good beginning. Ryuuzaki knew it was another test and only set his teeth deciding firmly that the young male wouldn't break him, no matter what. When he finally finished the task, he was barely able to catch his breath.

Light came to the edge of the pool with a smirk across his face.

'Tired already?' He threw in squatting to the level of the detective and looking down at his panting figure.

'Tired but not exhausted' Ryuuzaki answered when his breath calmed down a bit.

'Good. We'll have to work on your condition and stamina but there's no tragedy' Light said now totally serious. 'You may swim two distances in the backstroke for calming down and we will move forward to correcting your style.' He backed a bit and followed the detective with his eyes.

What makes him so determined to have _me_ as his trainer?, Light wondered. The black-haired man was a mystery. Light actually didn't know anything about him. He didn't even know if Ryuuzaki was his real name. However, despite the whole oddity, Light felt a strange fascination toward him and secretly he was glad that Ryuuzaki had appeared. Life might become less boring with this weirdo around.

'Breath regained?' He asked seeing that the man had finished his task. Ryuuzaki nodded stabbing his sight to the caramel eyes of his attractive trainer. 'Good. Now I want you to focus and observe closely what I will show you...' Saying that Light bent forward a bit and started moving his arms as if he was swimming in the crawl. However, his moves were irregular and excessive. 'This is how you swim, Ryuuzaki' he said. 'I am glad that you already know what the crawl is but your style is far far away from the perfection.' Light's arms slowed down. His movements became calmer and more fluent - from the amateur he transformed into the real professional. 'This is how I want you to swim and you _will_ be swimming like that when I am finished with you' he stated with great self-confidence. He was full of his pride.

'That's what I am counting on, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki muttered in low voice. _Partially_, he added in mind sending the young male a sly smile.

'Do you dare question my abilities, Ryuuzaki?' Light narrowed his eyes placing his hands on the hips.

'I wouldn't ever even think about it' the detective replied in his monotone smirking.

'You'd better not. I am the best in my profession' Light knew it was true. He devoted his entire life to that sport. 'Now try to correct you crawl. You must be more flexible in the water. Let it lead you...'

And so the lesson went on for the next three quarters until Ryuuzaki clearly communicated that he'd had enough.

'Ah, you're right, I didn't notice the passing of time' The young male looked nervously at his watch. 'It's already twenty five past seven in the evening, if I don't hurry, I'll miss the bus!' He told Ryuuzaki to get out of the water immediately.

'Where does Yagami-kun live?' The detective asked while drying himself up.

'In the New Star Housing Estate. It's in the suburbs' the male answered tapping nervously his thigh.

'It's quite far from this place' Ryuuzaki stated flinging the towel over his shoulder.

'And that's why I need to hurry before the last direct bus leaves!' Light took his bag from the floor. 'I am sorry, Ryuuzaki but I have to go now.' He was about to leave when Ryuuzaki's voice stopped him.

'I might give you a lift, Yagami-kun' he offered observing him probingly.

'You... What?' Light turned around raising his brows in surprise.

'I came here by car and I can pick you up if you want' the detective said slowly. His thumb found its way to his bottom lip brushing it slightly.

'Could you...?' Light's eyes shined with relief. The quicker he was at home, the better.

'That's none of a problem for me' Ryuuzaki hid his smile. Every minute spent with the brunette was extremely precious to him.

'You're saving my ass' Light didn't conceal his grin. And it was the first honest smile he'd sent to the detective.

...

'And... Where is you car?' Light asked looking around the parking lot. It was empty, though.

'Patience, Yagami-kun. I've already called for my chauffeur' Ryuuzaki said calmly looking into the darkness.

'_Chauffeur_...?' And then the long black limousine drove to the place they were standing and the door opened before them. Light couldn't prevent himself from parting his lips in the biggest astonishment. He would never dream of sitting in the vehicle like this one. Yet now that was exactly what was happening.

'Come inside, Yagami-kun. You were in a hurry, weren't you?' Ryuuzaki chuckled seeing the huge impression that the limousine had made on the male.

'_Who_ are you?' Light asked weakly turning his head to him.

'Just a private detective, Yagami-kun.' The greatest one on the world, he added in mind. 'Nothing more...'

Light swallowed hardly and came inside taking a seat near the car-door. Ryuuzaki followed him.

'To the New Star Housing Estate, Watari' he commanded sitting opposite to the swimmer.

'Do you always travel like that, _detective_?' Light asked when the shock had partially disappeared.

'Only when I have important passengers, _trainer_' Ryuuzaki smirked sitting in a crouched position. Light chuckled at that funny sight.

'Is it really comfortable to sit like _that_?' The playful sparks were shining in his caramel eyes.

'It improves my deduction abilities by forty per cent, Yagami-kun' he answered calmly chewing his thumb.

'What do you need them for now?' The brunette tilted his head.

'You are an interesting person, Yagami Light. Having my mind occupied by your persona is really amusing' the detective mumbled staring at the young male before him. Light figured out that it was his way of saying he liked him.

'I think I like you too' he said before he bit his tongue. 'Like a trainer likes his charge, of course' he added quickly.

'_Of course_' the detective smirked.

The rest of the way went by in silence. Light was trying hard to ignore Ryuuzaki's probing look and was looking through the window pane until they arrived to their destination.

'What is the number of your block, Yagami-kun?' The detective asked when they were passing by the next buildings.

'I can walk there on foot, you don't have to pick me that directly!' Light opposed quickly.

'I don't feel like doing it. The area doesn't seem to be safe at that late hour' Ryuuzaki muttered looking around. The surrounding was at least unpleasant.

'Number 27' the brunette said taking the keys out of the bag's pocket. 'Thank you, Ryuuzaki' he said when the limousine had stopped and exited the car heading for the entry to the staircase. Before he left, the detective had managed to notice the number of his apartment - 14.

Ryuuzaki quickly found the window of this flat assuming that this block had been built in the same usual system with three flats on the floor. He froze.

The light in the room was switched on which meant that Light wasn't living alone...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The person with whom Light shares his apartment is an important character in the story and I won't reveal the identity yet. But you may try guessing and I'll tell you if you're close to the truth or not :3 Besides, L is so determined to find it out that it's just a matter of time when he finally solves this little mystery.**

**Happy New Year, guys!**

* * *

><p>The thought that Light wasn't living in his flat alone wasn't allowing him to focus on the case he was currently leading.<p>

After entering his huge villa he was changing his identity from Ryuuzaki to L, the greatest detective on this world. The house he lived in was much too big for just two persons but the size was justified - L had to have a lot of space for all his equipment.

The enormous living room was filled with electronic devices - his home-studio from where he could control everything that was going on in every part of the world.

Now he was sitting in front of the monitors and should be investigating the case of the lost plane which had been filled with huge amounts of different types of drugs but all he had in mind was Light. It felt almost like an obsession. He _needed_ to know with whom the brunette shared his apartment before he'd gone crazy.

'Watari, please deliver me my strawberry cheesecake' he spoke to the microphone knowing that the older man would obey his order in a moment.

A few minutes later, he came into the room holding the trace with the said cake on it. L smiled gladly and reached for the next portion of sugar.

'Is that boy the reason for your everyday's disappearances…?' Watari asked looking at the black-haired detective.

'You've figured it out quite quickly, Watari. I am glad that your mind is still as perceptive as it used to be.' L mumbled in his monotone taking a bite of his cheesecake.

'What are you going to do?' The older man kept on questioning him.

'That's simple' L turned around on his revolving chair to look at him. 'I wanna know him better…' he came back to the case forcing himself to focus. He would meet him in just a few hours time. The brunette would work him to the bone and they would talk…

And L hoped he would be able to pull his teeth a bit. He couldn't keep calm not knowing with whom Light shared his apartment.

…

However, asking directly was a _bad_ idea.

That was their fifth training meeting and Ryuuzaki finally decided to push his luck a bit. After all, he had been quite successful in making a good impression on the young male through the previous days and he felt that Light was liking him more and more.

So he tried to use the opportunity.

'Who do you live with, Yagami-kun?' He asked after the training when he was drying his soaked hair. Light sent him a sharp glance, suddenly his relaxed muscles tensed and his lips clenched in a thin line.

'Why do you assume that I live with someone…?' He drawled finally scanning the detective closely.

'I just thought that someone like you doesn't like being alone. Besides, you just don't seem to be a loner.' Ryuuzaki answered deciding not to tell him that he'd seen the glowing light in one of his rooms every time he'd given the brunette a lift (since that first time, Ryuuzaki would drive him home - it was much faster than by bus and Light seemed to want to be at his place as soon as possible).

'You were wrong, detective' the young male snapped taking the bag with his things from the floor. 'I live on my own' saying that, he headed for the exit. 'Do not drive me home tonight, I'll go by bus…'

Ryuuzaki was left alone.

'You don't like talking about your private life, do you, Yagami-kun?' He muttered to himself.

I'll have to try another tactic…

During the next days Light was rather cold towards the detective. Their conversations consisted only of cool orders and pointing out Ryuuzaki's mistakes. And the detective was getting sick of that state of matter.

After four days he'd had enough of that silence.

'Yagami-kun, could we talk for a while?' He asked seeing the tiredness in Light's eyes. The brunette stiffened but did nothing to oppose. Being encouraged, Ryuuzaki continued. 'I don't really understand how I offended you, but I would like to apologize.' He noticed that Light quivered slightly. 'Will you forgive me now…?'

The silence lasted for seventeen seconds. Ryuuzaki had counted.

Finally the expression on the brunette's face softened and the male smiled lightly.

'I will' he breathed out feeling the unexpected relief. 'However, that doesn't mean that I will treat you preferentially. Four more distances before our training ends!'

…

'No, you're doing it completely wrong' Light sighed peeking down at the frustrated detective. They'd finally started learning the butterfly stroke but it seemed to be black magic for him. 'The moves of arms are strictly synchronized with your legs. You can't lose the rhythm.' The brunette commanded him to try again but it changed nothing.

'Alright, let me show this in practice' he said taking off his clothes. 'Get out of the water for a while and enjoy the show' he smirked and waited for Ryuuzaki to leave the pool.

He then climbed on the podium and prepared the proper position.

'I'll swim slowly to give you the best view' he promised and jumped into the water breaking the immaculate surface.

The detective smirked knowing very well that Light just loved showing off but he obediently focused on close observation of the young male.

The pure rapture paralyzed him again - Yagami Light in the water was just _marvelous._ For anyone who'd still have doubts, now it was becoming very clear how much this man loved swimming. Ryuuzaki wondered if he could ever reach the level of this brunette.

'Will you try yourself now?' Light asked when he finished the second distance and pulled himself on elbows looking at the detective with a smirk across his lips.

'I'm afraid that my display won't be _that_ breathtaking' Ryuuzaki muttered ironically getting inside the water again.

'I am here to teach you, right?' Light sat on the edge of the pool. 'You will make it… _one day_' he added maliciously.

'That really built me up' Ryuuzaki snorted and pushed himself away starting swimming. It wasn't much better but no one said it would be easy. Butterfly stroke was the most difficult style, after all.

They finished their training at quarter past seven in the evening, as always.

'I've got a question to you, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki braved himself observing how the brunette was switching off the lights.

'Ask' the male said not looking at him.

'Would you go for coffee with me? I know a good café in the area…' the detective suggested deciding that they'd known each other long enough to consider the first non-training meeting. Light turned around at once staring at him with wide open eyes.

'Are you serious…?' He asked raising his brows. The detective nodded. 'Why?' Light cocked his head to the side with playful sparks in the eyes. 'We already see each other _everyday_.'

'I like talking with you… not only about swimming but also about other things.' Ryuuzaki was waiting impatiently for the male's reply.

Light opened his mouth to say "yes" but suddenly the thought which appeared in his mind trapped his words before they managed to come out.

'Wait, I need to check something…' he started quickly rummaging in his bag and after a while he took a black notebook out of it. He opened it and started flicking through the pages, searching for something. Ryuuzaki noticed that all of the sheets were completely filled with words so that there wasn't any more space on them. He then saw the silver letters on the cover. They were forming into the words "Death Note".

'_Death Note_?' He raised a brow pulling the male out of his occupation.

'What? Ah, that' he chuckled nervously. 'I made this inscription myself. This notebook is kinda a calendar for me' he finally found the right page. 'Hmm… today's Thursday…' he muttered under his breath. 'This week she's not on Monday, Wednesday and… _Thursday_…' he clenched his lips. 'Damn, I can't go today, Ryuuzaki. What about tomorrow?' He asked with hope in his voice placing his caramel eyes on the detective with the apologetic expression on his face.

The detective hid his disappointment and covered it with a smile.

'Tomorrow will be fine, Yagami-kun' he answered. He really wanted to ask who was that "_she_" but was afraid of making Light upset again so he decided to wait. He would find out in the end. He would uncover _all_ of Light's secrets. He would find the way to slip into the brunette's life. Maybe not today and certainly not tomorrow but one day _yes_.

As for now, Light's honest smile was the best reward he could get.

And he was ready to _cherish_ it.

…

Light was nervous while waiting for Ryuuzaki to appear for the next training. It was hard to admit but all this confusion was caused by the detective himself.

He had asked Light out for a coffee. It wasn't big deal - during the last two weeks they had been spending almost two hours together each day and the brunette was glad that he finally had someone of such extraordinary intelligence to talk to.

Light didn't have much friends despite the impression of the easy-going guy with a pocket full of different crazy ideas and _a little too big_ ego if it came to swimming (and _not_ only).

In fact, only the last thing was true. Light didn't have time for making new friendships (or keeping the old ones). He was in a constant hurry and was barely ever able to go out somewhere. Beside his work at swimming pool and sporadic shopping he was barely ever leaving home…

And now, out of the blue, the eccentric detective had appeared on the stage giving Light the willingness to keep on going forward. A challenge to conquer.

Light's life had been a nightmare which eventually transformed into the dull routine. He'd deserted his dreams and desires so long time ago…

And yet again, Ryuuzaki seemed to have awakened all his long lost wishes and hopes, giving him the excitement of looking forward to the next day.

That feeling was probably dangerous. If Ryuuzaki left him now, he'd probably get broken leaving behind all his responsibilities he alone had asked to take on. And he couldn't let this happen...

Right then the detective had finally come breaking his trail of thoughts. Light put on his smile and came to the man quickly.

'Hello, Ryuuzaki' he greeted him with the unexpected politeness surprising the man.

'Good afternoon, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki answered holding back a wide smile. He was contented that Light was in a great mood today and headed for the dressing room. But suddenly he felt a tug on his arm.

'Ehm, Ryuuzaki… you know… as I don't have much time after our lessons I thought that maybe I could give you a day-off today so that we could spend more time in the town…' Lignt cursed himself in thoughts for these little problems with articulating the words.

The detective widened his eyes not quite believing his ears.

'Who are you and what have you done to Yagami Light?' He joked smirking. He liked the idea very much, though.

'Oh, don't flatter yourself, it's a one-time thing after all.' Light rolled his eyes. 'I could give you a good kicking beforehand but you might not crawl to the café afterwards. And that would be a shame, wouldn't it?' He presented him his playful smile which was covering the intended maliciousness in his voice.

'Certainly' Ryuuzaki sent back his half-smile turning to the exit again. The hour wasn't that late and the sun still was shining in the outside world. Light really rarely had the opportunity to admire this beautiful shining star and he half-lidded his caramel eyes smiling dreamy while his face was being caressed by sunshines.

'Is the place we're heading toward far from here?' He asked peeking at the detective on his left side.

'Not really, Yagami-kun. We should just go through the park and we'll reach our destination.' Ryuuzaki answered observing curiously the swimmer.

Light sighed deeply. He hadn't even remembered what the light-heartedness meant until that moment. He'd missed such feelings so much. It was like sailing into another universe and forgetting about all the worries which were brought by everyday life.

'Yagami-kun looks really happy today' the detective broke the silence when they were walking along the alleys in the park.

'Because I am happy' the brunette replied. 'I don't remember when I was walking around for the last time…' he inhaled deeply enjoying the scent of nature.

'Are you that overworked?' Ryuuzaki asked skeptically. Light answered after a moment of hesitation.

'Actually yes. Usually I have merely two evenings for myself in the week but I am too tired to go out anywhere' he admitted with a heavy sigh.

'What keeps Yagami-kun currently occupied during the whole week? Beside the time spent on the swimming pool, of course…' Ryuuzaki took the risk again.

'These are the consequences of my own choices, Ryuuzaki. Let's not talk about that' Light speeded up the pace of placing his footsteps. The detective sighed soundlessly at yet another failure in trying to pull the truth out of the male.

At least, he didn't freak out, he thought finding the only one good aspect of this situation.

'It's the first time I see you in trousers and shirt' he attempted a talk. He found Light even more attractive in this set of clothes. 'You always wear t-shirts and - _oh-so-tight,_ Ryuuzaki added in mind - shorts.'

'Oh, that's simply because I am the swimming trainer. This profession requires comfortable clothes.' Light stated digging his palms into his pants' pocket. 'However, I have always been fond of more elegant clothing.' It's just that I don't have anywhere to go being dressed up like that anymore, he thought bitterly.

'It suits you, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki said honestly. 'Oh, we're almost there' he stated noticing the said café in front of them.

The coffee house wasn't really big but for sure it was cozy. The pastel colors of the decor and lots of different kinds of flowers were giving the impression of the mystical garden from the tale. Light wasn't the fan of such sceneries but he discovered that he didn't mind.

They ordered two coffees (cappuccino on double espresso for the detective and latte for the brunette) and sat by the small table in the corner of the room.

'How did you get to know about this place?' Light asked. 'Have been here before…?'

'They make the best cheesecake in the area and that's why I am the regular client here' Ryuuzaki explained barely fighting to urge to crouch in his usual position. 'Besides, I live not so far from this place.'

'Oh, and where exactly?' Light seemed to be quite interested.

'Hallow Street' the detective thew in playing with a napkin.

'_Hallow Street_?' The brunette goggled his eyes. 'But it's the most exclusive district of the city…' and then the realization hit him. The black limousine and the chauffeur appeared in front of his eyes. Ryuuzaki must have been_ indecently _loaded… Light reddened thinking about his little and humble apartment and the shabby area he lived in…

'Being the private detective, I require a lot of space and peace when I work' Ryuuzaki muttered guessing what the male was thinking about.

'Of course…' Light squeaked weakly feeling somehow pathetic.

Their coffees had arrived at last and he took a little sip and quickly found out that the beverage was delicious.

'Ryuuzaki… what are you doing?' He asked seeing that the detective was adding more and more of sugar cubes inside the cup so that it created a little hill above it.

'I am simply sweetening my coffee' he replied as if there wasn't _anything strange_ in what he was doing.

'Aren't you overdoing a bit…?' Light was staring at the now sugary cup. Such amounts of sugar were making him sick.

'Not at all, Yagami-kun. Usually I add even more but this cup is quite small.' Ryuuzaki said calmly.

'It's disgusting' the young male winced at the thought how _goddamnsweet _it must have been.

'Don't you like sugary things, Yagami-kun?' The detective tasted his coffee and smiled.

'I keep myself away from _all the unhealthy stuff _as far as I can' Light pouted his mouth turning his sight away.

'You don't know how much you lose on that' Ryuuzaki threw in smiling when the waitress placed a plate with a raspberry pie in front of him.

'A cake as well? Aren't you afraid that your teeth might get totally ruined?' The brunette frowned sipping his bitter coffee. 'You may get diabetes as well.'

'As long as I live I haven't been seriously ill even for once' Ryuuzaki mumbled savoring his dessert. 'My only ailment is insomnia. Beside that I am always fine.'

'These amounts of sugar may be the case for that, you know' Light pointed him out.

'I doubt it. However, I am grateful for your concern, Yagami-kun' he sent him a smile and came back to his cake.

Light was having a great time, just sitting and talking. It was a nice change from the monotone of everyday life.

No, Ryuuzaki, it's _me_ who's grateful, he thought smiling lightly at the weird detective sitting next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: And finally everything will become clear :3 I assume that none of you thought of such a turn of events. To tell the truth, me neither. When I started writing it I wanted it to be a calm and nice AU story with L who obsessively wants to claim Light and make him his and his alone and Light who isn't easy at all (or pretends so). But as the plot was developing, I came up with a new idea which truly complicated their situation. Things aren't as smashing as they seemed to be anymore...**

* * *

><p>After their meeting in the café their relations came back to the master - amateur contact. To make matters worse, Light seemed to be mentally absent and tended to lose the train of their conversations quite often. Ryuuzaki was desperately trying to obtain his attention but always failed in the end. He didn't particularly like Light's cutting comments but would be grateful if at least that came back.<p>

The detective suspected that something bad must have happened in the brunette's life and that matter was occupying most of Light's thoughts.

He wanted to know what was going on but knew already too well how the male reacted on questioning him about his private life.

Ryuuzaki wasn't giving up, though. He was putting even more efforts in finding out the truth.

He'd installed the additional monitor in his living room which was showing the view on the area of Light's block of flats from the satellite surveillance all twenty four hours of the day.

However, it gave him nothing - the only thing he'd managed to observe was Light who was coming to the stairwell or leaving it. No one ever accompanied him, he was always alone.

But when Ryuuzaki already wanted to get rid of it, surprisingly he found the interesting relation with the time the certain _woman_ was coming in and Light was coming out and Light coming in and the _woman_ leaving the building.

L then started observing these two certain moments of the day more closely and came to the conclusion that the woman always came exactly ten minutes before Light's arrival and leave the building fifteen to twenty minutes after the male came home.

It couldn't be a coincidence. L knew that this female was somehow connected with Light. However, he couldn't find out what it was.

He had already crossed out the possibility that she could be his lover. That wouldn't make any sense as she was always leaving after he came back home.

The second scenario was that it was someone from his family. Sister maybe…? But still the fact that she was there only when Light was away was drastically decreasing the percentage of the rightness of this solution.

The third and most probable possibility was that she was the cleaner who was keeping Light's apartment tidy. (He'd already noticed that Light was kinda a clean-freak and always took a perfect care of his appearance). But there were arguments against this thesis - she wouldn't have to come _everyday _ and she certainly wouldn't spend there so _many_ hours.

In the end it appeared that Ryuuzaki had no idea what was going on and it was making him goddamn frustrated.

One day, during their session Light was particularly nervous and was barely noticing what the detective was doing. The brunette wasn't making any comments, wasn't correcting any of his mistakes he was purposely making and on the whole he wasn't looking at the detective like he had used to. All the time he was sitting on the chair with nose in his "Death Note" and was muttering something under his breath while writing furiously. From time to time Ryuuzaki could hear some involuntary swears the male was throwing out of his mouth.

That was strange. Light never let him see his real emotions. They were always hidden behind the mocking mask.

However, now the very last adjective that could describe him was calm.

'What is it, Yagami-kun? Why are you so nervous today?' He asked coming out of the water. He took a towel on the way and sat down next to the brunette.

'Everything is going wrong!' The young male exclaimed clenching his fists and flicking through the notebook yet another time. The pages were already crumpled. 'I can't—‚ he forced his lips to shut and closed his eyes seemingly calming down. 'Everything is alright. I just got a little carried away' he drawled through set teeth.

But Ryuuzaki couldn't be deceived that easily.

'Certainly _not_ everything is alright' the detective let himself speak up a bit. 'You look as if you were about to explode!'

'I am sorry that my behavior affected your lesson. It won't happen again' Light mumbled stone-coldly. Ryuuzaki sighed deeply and counted in mind to ten before answering.

'You can't always deal with everything alone. Sometimes the problem is too big for one person. I am here, Light' the brunette twitched when he heard his name said in this low voice. It was the very first time the detective had called him like that. '_Talk to me_.'

Light slowly raised his sight and looked at Ryuuzaki. His caramel eyes were showing confusion and indecision.

'I… I can't, Ryuuzaki…' he whispered finally.

'Why not? I just want to help you' the detective said softly stroking the male's arm.

'No one can help me' the brunette muttered bitterly looking forward but not seeing anything.

'If you don't say what is it, no one will be able to help you for sure.' L tried carefully again.

'You won't understand. No one can understand!' Light felt he was breaking inside. His voice was dangerously high.

'I'll try my best' Ryuuzaki promised.

Light suddenly chuckled without any happiness in his voice.

'Do you know how hell looks like, Ryuuzaki?' He smirked unhappily.

The detective shook his head no still stroking Light's arm. The young male looked at him again.

'Well, _I do_' saying that he stood up with the intend to leave but this time L wasn't planning to let him go. He grabbed Light's arm urging him to stop. 'What are you doing for god's sake?!' The brunette yanked trying to break free. 'Get your hands off me at once!' He growled.

'Not this time, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki shook his head with a serious expression on his face. 'This time you won't run away' he forced the man to sit down again. 'You will finally tell me what torments you.' He said firmly.

'Why would I? We barely know each other!' Light hissed crossing his arms. 'Why would you even care? You shouldn't give a flying fuck about my personal problems!'

'So you admit that there _is_ a problem' Ryuuzaki caught him shrewdly. Light didn't answer keeping his mouth shut. 'Why do I care, you ask?' The detective sighed. 'Isn't it obvious, Yagami-kun? Haven't I proved yet that I care about you? That I want to know you better…?' He placed his palms on Light's shoulders looking deeply into his eyes.

'No one ever cares about me. No one gives a shit about me and my problems and it has always been like that since I was born so don't pretend that you fucking understand!' Light spitted out the words though it was very clear that he was barely controlling himself.

'How can I understand if you don't tell me?!' That was the first time L let his emotions speak for themselves. 'God dammit, Light, I don't read minds!'

This silence lingered in the hall. The two were staring into each other's eyes. After two whole minutes the brunette finally opened his mouth.

'How can I know that you are not just the next person who wants to use me…? How can I know that you won't be just another man who will hurt me in the end…?' Light's voice cracked. 'Leave me bleeding…? I can't, I _won't_ make it another time, Ryuuzaki…' he whispered bending his head. He couldn't prevent the tear which rolled down his cheek.

'What happened, Light? You can tell me… I won't let anybody hurt you…' L murmured trying to comfort the brunette sitting by his left side.

'I've seen the worst face of the man… and I was one of the victims…' Light shuddered when the memories appeared in his mind. 'Do you know how it's like when your own father who should set the best example for you does actually the other way round?' The brunette looked into L's eyes with his own teary ones.

Ryuuzaki was an orphan, he didn't even know his parents but decided to stay quiet.

'It all started… when I was four' the detective noticed the moment of hesitation and knew instinctively that the male wasn't telling him the whole truth. 'And throughout the years it was only getting worse and worse. My family wasn't wealthy. In fact, we would barely manage to make ends meet. One day my father did badly at work one time too many and as a result he was fired. My mother… she had to be staying at home. She wasn't allowed to work because my father said so. She had to do all the houseworks and… she had to look after children. My father was the only one who was earning for the living.

You can imagine what happened when he got fired' Light winced memorizing those horrible scenes. 'He came back home furious. He'd always been short-tempered and we all knew it was better to move out of his way when he was at rage.

Especially if he'd drunk beforehand which he did quite often, by the way.

He was then becoming even more aggressive and forceful. My poor mother…' the male's voice was steadily weakening. 'That day she hadn't baked his favorite cake like she'd promised. And that was her horrible mistake…' now Light wasn't able to control himself any longer. The tears started rolling down his cheeks. 'He was fired and drunk and went completely mad' the male started having problems with articulating audible words. 'She had no chances being a fragile and delicate woman. It wasn't the first time he hit her. But this time he went the whole hog. It wasn't just a punch into the face… he was hitting and kicking until she was lying on t-the k-kitchen floor and b-bleeding and he still w-went on beating her! And I couldn't help her…!' His shoulders were shaking. 'Do you know why I have this?' He pointed at his abdomen and L noticed the white and quite long scar just beneath the navel. 'When he was done with the wife he t-turned his a-attention to children! He grabbed a knife and jabbed me at my stomach and t-then… then he went straight to her room and, and… I swear, I tried to get up! I should have been the one to protect her! I had promised that! And… I failed…' he hid his face in his hands sobbing soundlessly.

'Light…' Ryuuzaki was utterly shocked.

'My mother died there in the kitchen. The monster who did all of that to us slitted his throat in the very end. We were found by the police who came some time later. One of the neighbors had called them hearing screams. The doctors gave her life… but what kind of life is it…?' He sniffled wiping off the tears. 'After two years of staying in orphanage and working to the bone physically and mentally - it didn't really matter what I had to do as long as I could earn something - I had enough money to start the new life far away from the place where all my horrors had happened. When my eighteenth birthday finally came, I left the orphanage and took her with myself. I had once promised to protect her after all… We settled down in this town, I found a job and we've lived somewhat peacefully since then… But it's not the life she deserves.' Light admitted bitterly.

'Who is she?' Ryuuzaki asked softly embracing the younger male. Light's eyes shined.

'The only reason why I am still alive. My beloved little sis, my Sayu' he started searching for something in his bag and took his cell and a crumpled photo out of it. 'Wasn't she lovely?' He was smiling through the tears looking at the the picure on which the black-haired girl was sitting on a cherry tree. Suddenly Light's smile faded. 'And this is how she looks like now…' the screen of his phone was showing a photo of a young woman on the wheel-chair. Her ankles were twisted, her eyes and hair matt. Her tired face was as white as the sheets.

'She doesn't talk anymore. She doesn't smile. She doesn't walk…' Light put the cell and the precious picture into the bag again. 'You know everything now. _Are you finally satisfied_…?'

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: And, have I surprised you by any chance? :3 Tell me what you think ;)<strong>

**At this point I may answer your question, lorella moon - yes, Misa will appear on the stage but a few chapters later. I already have the idea to smuggle her into this story ;)**

**Otaku-hime, are you sure you would be able to find some time for it? I mean, if you are a uni-student then I assume you have quite a lot things to do... And I wouldn't like to be a bother for you :3**

**This chapter was awfully short - I'll get better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Although Light's past is very painful and tragic, it remains _past _and L will try to do whatever it takes to heal these scars so don't you worry - I don't plan on creating any more tragedies here ;) Light deserves better, after all. **

* * *

><p>The whole opinion he'd had about Light had immediately turned into ashes. L had no idea that the brunette had such a fucked up life. And he felt greatly honored that he was able to hear the grim story of the male. Light leaned against his arm swallowing his pride and finally letting himself cry openly.<p>

'Hush now, Light' Ryuuzaki murmured hugging him tightly. 'It's the past and it won't ever happen again, I promise.' The brunette closed his eyes slowly calming down. 'I won't leave you alone with this, Light. You deserve a better life.' He delicately wiped the salty drops off the male's red cheeks.

'Did you know that I've always wanted to be a professional swimmer?' Light smiled through the tears. Ryuuzaki barely fought the urge to claim his lips. The brunette looked utterly delicious and beautiful and he was so _close._ 'Since the very early childhood I attended the swimming lessons. At least until my father said I couldn't train any longer when I was thirteen. However, I still did it. During the P.E. lessons and sometimes after school. My trainer could see my potential and agreed to train me for free… and as a result I started taking part in swimming competitions. I didn't always win but I did well enough to make my trainer content. My parents didn't know about it… I never told them. I was too afraid, you know' he smiled again resting his head on L's shoulder. 'I've always wanted to take part in _real_ competitions, however. The international ones. I had the potential and I was willing to train, no matter how hard it would be. I had the ambition to become the national team and I knew it could happen if I only tried hard enough. But then… my father found out… and that was the _pure_ hell…' Light shivered. 'The farther training was strictly prohibited and I had to say goodbye to my finished-before-started career… And now I have to take care of my Sayu. I don't have any time for anything more than just work. Ah, talking about Sayu…' he disentangled himself off L's embrace and looked at his watch. 'Oh my, it's so late already! I am sorry, Ryuuzaki but I have to go now. Sarah will be leaving in thirty minutes time!' He started quickly taking all of his things abd packing them to the sport bag.

'Who's Sarah?' L asked standing up as well.

'Sayu's best friend. After school she started working for charity and moved to this town. When she got to know that we lived here as well, she offered her help right away. And now she stays with my sister every time I cannot be home.' Light explained changing his shorts into jeans. 'She's a real treasure. It had been tough before she appeared…' he admitted putting on the brown jacket.

She must be that woman from the records, the detective thought. Now everything makes sense…

'I'll pick you up' he offered like he always did after the lesson. Light nodded with gratefulness and waited for him to dress up.

L was glad that the brunette had finally decided to open up to him. All he wanted now was to help him and keep him safe so that nothing bad would happen to him anymore. He'd suffered enough.

'Would you like to come inside?' Light asked sending him a sheepish smile when they arrived to his housing estate. Ryuuzaki smiled back being content as ever.

'If you're only willing to invite me.' He said. 'Watari, come for me when I give you a call' saying that he followed the brunette to the stairwell.

'I am sorry for the mess. I know that someone who lives on the Hallow Street is used to spacious and wealthy décor…' the young male turned his sight away going up the stairs.

'I really do not care about it, Yagami-kun. The tangible goods do not mean much to me. I appreciate great minds instead.' Ryuuzaki said going after the young male. 'You live on the fifth floor but never use the elevator.' He stated when they finally came to Light's apartment.

'It's a wonderful training for my legs' he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His breathing was completely normal in the opposite to the detective's. 'We need to work on your condition a bit.' He chuckled seeing the state Ryuuzaki was in and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the blond young woman opened. She sent her smile to the brunette.

'Ah, here you are, always punctual' she backed a bit and let him in. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the detective. 'Oh, you haven't ever come with anybody before…' she was looking curiously at the raven-haired man.

'It's my colleague, Ryuuzaki' Light replied taking off his jacket. 'He offered his help tonight.'

'That's so nice of you!' Sarah exclaimed cheerfully taking a liking to L once she'd heard about his willingness to help. 'You should come to our charity organization. We devoted our lives to helping others!'

'How was she today, Sarah?' Light interrupted suddenly.

'Oh, you know, Light… like always. I decided to read her a little today but I gained no reaction. However, she ate the whole dinner!' The woman said with a wide smile.

'Alright, thank you for everything and see you next time' the brunette said in a tired tone and closed the door behind the blonde. 'Let's come farther. We won't be cramming in this narrow hall, will we?' He led the detective to the tiny kitchen. 'Would you like to drink something? I have water and blackcurrant juice. Or perhaps you would prefer a cup of tea or coffee…?'

'The tea would be alright' the detective said. Light turned to the counter taking a vessel from the cupboard and switched on the kettle putting a teabag into the cup.

'Will you pour the water inside when it's boiled already? I have to go to my sister…' he muttered peeking at Ryuuzaki with plea in his eyes.

'No problem' L mumbled observing him carefully.

'Thank you…' the young male left the kitchen and turned to the left room. Ryuuzaki couldn't help himself and quietly followed him. The scene he saw made him speechless.

Light was kneeling in front of the young woman on the wheel-chair. His face was expressing the pure joy when he was looking at her.

'Hello, Sayu. It's me, your big brother, remember? I came back from work and now we can be together again' he stroked lightly her fragile and thin hand. Sayu remained silent.

'How was your day, Sayu? I've heard that Sarah was reading you something… did you like it?' He was asking his routine questions knowing fully well that he wouldn't get any response. However, he never stopped doing that. 'And you ate the whole dinner. Do you know how happy I am when I hear such good news…?' He stood up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. His eyes shut but L could swear that he'd seen them teary just a moment before. 'We'll make it, Sayu. I promised you, didn't I?' The woman wasn't replying. She was sitting still as if she was the wax figure, not a human being. That picture was truly heartbreaking.

'I came home with my friend today, you know? His name is Ryuuzaki and he's the best person I've ever met in my life' hearing that L leaned against the wall feeling his racing heart. Was that really what he thought about the detective…?

'He gives me the hope for better tomorrow. Thanks to him I stopped doubting. I believe we'll find the solution to solve all our problems.' He took Sayu's face into his hands. 'I wish you smiled sometimes… or gave another sign to let me know that you can hear and understand me.' He sighed deeply. 'I'll go to Ryuuzaki now. He's our guest and shouldn't be left alone for too long, right?'

Hearing that, the detective backed to the kitchen again pouring the water into the cup. When Light came in, he sent him a smile.

He knew now he had real chances to win the brunette's trust… and heart.

…

'And? How is she?' L asked though he already knew. He was just curious what Light would say.

'She's fine, I guess' the brunette sighed sitting on the second chair. 'I don't know what else I should do to finally awake her from that trance. I hoped that the therapy would help but in the very last moment they rejected my application.' He seemed really dejected now.

'Who rejected your application?' Ryuuzaki decided to pull teeth.

'The healthcare. I asked for a refunded therapy for Sayu because I cannot afford the private treatment. No matter how hard I work, I won't split in two to earn money and be with her at the same time.' Light took the red apple and washed it before consuming. 'And the amounts I get for working at that swimming pool are just too small to cover even the first month of the therapy. Besides, I have to pay the rent, for the running water and electricity and central heating… you see how my salaries drastically melt' the brunette mumbled feeling utterly exhausted.

'I can help you. I don't use more than one fours of my savings unless the emergency appears and that happens really rarely.' The detective offered looking at the swimmer seriously.

'I won't accept any acts of pity' Light snapped. 'I am not a beggar. And I have my pride.'

'It's not out of pity, Light. I'm doing what I'm doing because I want to. You are in need and I don't really use these money—'

'Just stop' the brunette interrupted. 'It's not alright. My life philosophy is based on the doctrine that everyone gets what they work for.'

'You are so stubborn, Yagami Light' L hid his smile. 'I won't force you to take the money. But think the matter over. This is a great opportunity for you.' He noticed a pack of sugar cubes and started putting one by one into his cup just like he'd done with a coffee a few days before, in the café.

'These are Sarah's' Light said observing him. 'Me and Sayu do not sweeten.' L was sure that Light was strictly controlling the diet of his sister and smirked.

'Then I am glad that there is _at least_ one normal person here' he risked to joke.

'And who says that?' Light replied with a malicious sparks in his eyes. 'You'll regret it one day, Ryuuzaki.'

'I doubt it. Without sugar my deduction skills would be nothing.'

'Just like in case of that funny crouched position?' The young male smiled remembering that moment in the limousine when the detective had sat on the seat in a completely uncomfortable way.

'You should try that yourself one day to see how efficient it is.' L stated with great self-confidence.

'Wait, is it something like… that?' Light chuckled trying to sit on the kitchen chair in the same way but he almost fell down not able to keep his balance. L's strong arms saved him from the fall. 'Definitely not comfortable at all' he chuckled. 'Thanks…' he disentangled himself from Ryuuzaki's embrace feeling the worrisome heat on his face. 'My mind works better when I sit normally. By the way, I was the top student at school year by year, you know? With my results I could study at every university I would pick…' Light sighed shaking his head lighlty.

'The best student year by year, you say? I am impressed. When did you find the time to train and study at the same time?' L really liked the hint of pink which had appeared on Light's face for a second and wanted to see it again, even more intensive.

'I am quite apt, you know' Light winked. 'I would like to show you something' he stood up. 'Follow me.'

The detective went after the male to the other small room which must have been the brunette's bedroom. Light kneeled down in front of the bookcase searching for something. He then stood up and sat on the bed holding a book. He let Ryuuzaki sit beside him.

'Look at this. _Year by year'_ the brunette seemed to be really proud of himself. The book appeared to be an album. L looked down at the first photo. The little Yagami Light was looking at him from the picture and grinning. The caption said that the boy was the top student. People talked about him using the term _genius child_. The next pictures were showing always the same scene. The only difference was that Light was there older and older and more attractive. However, the last two photos were showing him without any smile on his handsome face. The last one had been taken two years before.

'You're twenty years old' Ryuuzaki stated. Light nodded closing the album.

'What's so shocking about it?' He asked putting it onto the bookshelf again.

'You're so _young_' L said slowly stressing the last word.

'Aren't you?' Light raised a brow peeking at the detective. 'You don't seem to be much older.'

The detective was twenty six but decided not to reveal his age.

'There is a few years of age difference between us' he said looking at the almost still teenage boy.

The silence between them was becoming uncomfortable for the brunette. He'd felt really unsure around the detective recently.

'I should probably start getting Sayu ready for the bed…' he said taking a look at his watch. 'Thanks for coming here. I didn't feel lonely today' he smiled honestly.

'I may come more often if Yagami-kun wants my presence here' Ryuuzaki said, slowly getting up.

'Could you?' His caramel eyes shined. 'I mean, if you only have time…' he corrected himself at once trying to hide his joy.

'It will be a pleasure. I don't like being alone at home as well. Even though Watari is there… conversations with him aren't even in half that interesting as these with you.' He took his cell out of his jeans' pocket and called the older man. 'He will be in ten minutes time' L announced after a quick talk.

'Alright' Light nodded. 'If you want, you may wait here or in the kitchen. I will go and help Sayu get ready for the bed.' Saying that he sent the last smile to the detective and left the bedroom.

Ryuuzaki sat on the bed again looking around the small room. You deserve better, Light, he thought. The furniture was humble and simple. The room was too small to be nicely decorated. It seated only the bed, closet, little bookcase and a stereo. He came closer to it and noticed a small white paper pasted to the top with words written in nice handwriting.

"For my Big Brother for his 16th birthday. 28th February."

L knew that particular year had changed everything in Light's life and assumed that this gift meant a lot to him. Especially that it had been given to him by Sayu herself. Ryuuzaki peeked at the small collection of CDs placed on one of the bookshelves. There was a lot of rock classics like The Doors or Queen but the detective found some classical music as well.

Does he really like _Four Seasons_ of Vivaldi?, L thought chuckling soundlessly. You are a walking mystery, Yagami Light. I am looking forward to revealing all of your secrets…

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: ...and Light has much more secrets to reveal :3 Next chapter with L who doesn't know the definition of the phrase "personal space" ;D<strong>

**otaku-hime, if you're sure it's alright then I would be glad to make use of your offer to improve this story. Just tell me how you would prefer us to contact.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm a roll! Recently I've had so many ideas! I barely manage to find some time to write everything down :3 I particularly like this chapter - it's another step towards L and Light's relationship-to-be :D**

* * *

><p>During the next days Light was much more kind for the detective. His smiles were no longer the mocking but honest and warm ones. He didn't completely desert his usual maliciousness but it seemed that he really liked when L was around.<p>

'I see that you're already tired but you should do two more distances at least to make me satisfied' Light sat on the jumping podium peeking down at Ryuuzaki and smirking.

'Easy for you to say' the detective panted out. 'It's not you who's working to the bone here.'

'Alright, let's make a deal' the brunette stood up. 'You'll go two distances in breast stroke and I'll go these in butterfly stroke. Do you agree?' He took off his t-shirt and looked at L waiting for his reply.

'It rather won't make you as exhausted as I am right now' Ryuuzaki said skeptically.

'I don't have to do that but I won't let you come out before making two more distances' Light smirked playfully crossing his arms. 'What do you say?'

'Fine. But you have to do your part' L said putting on his swimming goggles.

'It's a pleasure for me' the brunette smiled widely and took off his pants as well. He grabbed his goggles and wantonly jumped into the water quickly leaving the detective behind. He loved that feeling when he was surrounded by water and nobody wanted anything from him. That was a pure freedom he could taste only in situations like this one. When he finished Ryuuzaki was still in his second distance. Light smirked and took off the goggles turning his back to the coming detective and wiped his face off the water. When he heard a splash quite near him he turned around again.

'And how do you feel—?' He cut short his question realizing that L was somehow right behind him. Like so so _close_ to_ him_. When the hell had he managed to sneak in Light's

_personal_ space…?

Light was paralyzed, not able to move even for an inch. Ryuuzaki's black eyes were calling him, coaxing him… He couldn't control his blush which spread all over his face. Well, that was_ truly_ awkward.

He hadn't even realized that he was caught in the corner of the pool without any way to escape.

'W-what the heck you think y-you're doing, huh…?' He managed to stammer out breaking the paralysis and backing even more to run away from the raven-haired man. L's face which had been blank now showed some kind of a malicious self-satisfaction.

'I am checking something…' he murmured cocking his head to the side.

'And…? What is the result?' Light squealed huddling in the corner like a terrified little rabbit.

'_Very_ positive, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki smirked finally backing and leaving the brunette alone. The young male exhaled heavily slowly diving for a few seconds underneath the surface to get rid of a strange heat on his cheeks.

He couldn't understand his reaction for the closeness of the detective. It had never happened to him with anyone else before. That might occur troublesome…

While Light was still a shaking wreck, L was particularly content with his little experiment. Everything was going in the perfect direction and the detective hoped that it would reach the breaking point rather soon. He had wanted Light to become his from the very beginning and now when the aim was almost reached he was growing impatient.

It wasn't only about seducing the brunette. He had very strong feelings towards this young male and cared for him. He wanted to give Light a better life than the hell he'd once gone through. He wanted to be the one to whom the young male would come when he was happy or sad. The one in whom Light would seek for affection and support. The one whom the brunette would give his heart.

Ryuuzaki wanted Light - that was the undeniable truth. But he wasn't interested in merely claiming him. He craved for much more of Light. Like his trust and love.

The brunette was exceptional - smart, intelligent, teasing, funny, gorgeous… L had never met anyone like him before. Only Light could awaken in him this passion and strong need to protect him. Anytime Ryuuzaki would see him, his heart would skip its beat and then suddenly start pounding in his chest as if it wanted to jump out of his chest.

That meant that he was _in love_ with that swimmer, right…?

L drowned in his thoughts for a while and finally decided that _yes_, he _was _and that discovery made him truly happy.

It appeared that the greatest detective on this world, the most emotionless from among the people, was actually capable of feeling.

No matter what, he wasn't going to waste this chance.

…

'How about going to the cinema today, Yagami-kun?' L asked one day after the training when the brunette was drying up his hair. The young male stopped for a sec to give him a scolding glare.

'As if you didn't know about my current situation, Ryuuzaki' he snapped folding carefully the towel and putting it to his big bag.

'I do understand it perfectly' the detective muttered putting on the loose blouse. 'But I also know that Sarah can stay a little longer than usually today.' He said staring intensively at the swimmer. Light stopped zipping up the bag halfway.

'And _how_ would you know _that_?' He asked eyeing suspiciously the raven-haired man and leaning his hand against his hip.

'I am one hell of the detective' L smirked shrugging his shoulders. 'So what would say to my little request, Yagami-kun?' He tilted his head to the side waiting impatiently for the response the brunette would give him.

'Well, I don't know…' Light pretended to be deeply in thoughts. 'I have some plans for today's evening…' he lied only because he was curious what else Ryuuzaki would do to make him agree.

'Oh, I don't think you have' L's smile turned into a devilish one. He leaned forward staring directly into Light's caramel orbs.

'What makes you think that I lie?' The brunette bit his lower lip. His eyes were twinkling playfully.

'Hmm… let's see…' the detective hummed in wonder scanning closely Light's God-like body. 'It's the way you stand' he mumbled. 'The way you stick out your hip so that I can see the piece of your flat abdomen. And the look you give me…' L looked into Light's face again seeing that the brunette's expression was slowly changing. 'Your eyes are hiding playful sparks, Yagami-kun. You are also biting slightly your bottom lip which might mean that—'

'You're making things up, Ryuuzaki!' Light interrupted glancing angrily at the older male.

'You're _teasing_ me, Yagami-kun. You cannot deny that.' L muttered with triumph in his low voice. Light's face heated up immediately from the indignation. Or so he explained himself.

'You're being ridiculous now, _detective_.' He murmured turning his back to him and putting on a jeans jacket.

'Oh, am I, _Yagami-kun?_' Ryuuzaki suddenly muttered right in his ear. Light tensed up at once feeling his breath on his neck. 'Then maybe _I_ am a teaser…' he whispered barely fighting the urge to lean a little closer.

'You should learn to respect the personal space, Ryuuzaki' the young male said weakly backing a bit and avoiding L's eyes.

'Will you go with me or not, Yagami-kun?' The detective asked seriously letting him retreat this time.

'Is there anything worth watching?' The brunette asked putting on his sneakers.

'Does it really matter?' L rolled his eyes knowing fully well that Light was only playing on time before he was ready to admit that _yes_, he _wanted_ to go.

'Honestly?' The young male raised up and looked into L's eyes with pinky cheeks. 'Not really'.

'Then shall we?' Ryuuzaki tried to hide his smirk but didn't really manage to.

'If you want it _that_ badly…' Light shrugged his arms trying to sound as if he didn't really care but in fact, even though he couldn't fully understand why, he felt as if he'd just made a step into the very concrete direction. What he didn't know, though, was the fact that there might be no turning back…

They went by Ryuuzaki's limousine which was quite awkward for Light especially when they both got off the car nearby the movie theater. People were looking at them with curiosity which was making him embarrassed. He liked being in the center of attention but that was at least _disturbing_.

'Why can't your driver come for you in a _normal_ car for once?' He hissed to the detective beside him when they were entering the building.

'What was wrong with this one?' L asked seeming not to spot anything wrong in going everywhere by his shiny black exclusive vehicle.

'Seriously, Ryuuzaki?' Light asked but seeing this one time pure innocence in L's eyes he let go. 'Never mind' he shook his head following the detective to the cinema bar. 'You know how _unhealthy_ it is?' He changed the topic and pointed at the popcorn the detective had just bought.

'_Watch me_' Ryuuzaki smirked buying a full box of gummy worms and a bottle of lemonade.

'You are really looking forward to your demise, Ryuuzaki' Light winced eyeing all the dusty snacks his companion was holding.

'Anything for you, Yagami-kun?' L asked ignoring Light's comment.

'Water will be fine' the brunette said. 'Wait, you don't have to pay for my order!' He tried to stop the detective from standing him the beverage _as well_. 'Buying a ticket for me was _enough_!'

'I have invited you here and so I will pay for you.' Ryuuzaki muttered taking a credit card from his wallet.

'But that just ain't right!' Light blushed feeling great embarrassment.

'Don't complain. Just enjoy' L forced the bottle into the brunette's hands and urged him to go to the right room. Light groaned but obediently followed.

They were the two out of six people on the showing in total. The young male got totally into the movie paying full attention to the screen in front of him which gave Ryuuzaki the perfect opportunity to admire his delicate, almost feminine features. The usually tanned immaculate skin now seemed to be pale which was making him even more beautiful. L was observing the whole range of expressions on his face which he made while trying to solve the case of the triple murder right with the main character of the film.

What he particularly took the liking to was the moment when Light started playing with his hair.

'You're doing it wrong!' The brunette muttered under his breath then being too engrossed in following the plot to notice L's smile.

That's just _adorable_, the detective thought eating his popcorn and watching his companion who was much more interesting than any film.

After the movie he insisted on driving Light home and the brunette finally gave up and agreed seeing that there was no argument which would make the detective change his mind.

'Was it that bad, Yagami-kun? Ryuuzaki asked when they were standing in front of Light's block of flats.

The young male did then something truly unexpected - he threw his arms over L's neck and embraced him.

'Thank you, Ryuuzaki' he whispered and quickly backed and disappeared in the staircase leaving L far too surprised to say anything back.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: Wasn't the last moment cute? :3 The beginnings are always so long. Coaxing two people into the relationship always takes so much time... I am so excited that Light finally begins to see that Ryuuzaki might become someone really important to him :3 May I count on any review from you, guys...? ;) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am truly sorry for how short this chapter is! The next one is going to be longer for sure :3 I just couldn't add the following part to this fragment. But if everything goes right, I'll update soon again ;)**

* * *

><p>When L came for the training on next day he saw his trainer swimming twice as hard and fast as he usually did. Light seemed to be a torpedo in the water. Swimming so fast he might win every competition.<p>

The detective decided to wait for him to finish and sat down on the podium.

When Light finally noticed him he sent him a smile (which seemed to be a fake one) and slowly got out of the pool reaching quickly for a towel and covering his body.

'Good evening, Yagami-kun' L greeted the brunette wondering what was the reason for Light's strange behavior.

'Hello, Ryuuzaki' the young male muttered not looking at him. 'Stop being a layabout and prepare for the training'. He commanded putting on his shorts and a polo t-shirt. The detective didn't move, though.

'Is everything alright, Yagami-kun?' He asked observing him closely. Light took a deep breath before answering.

'It's fine, Ryuuzaki. I am just… a little tired today, that's all' he forced his lips to widen in another fake smile. 'Will you finally strip off and start warming up?'

'As Yagami-kun wishes' L mumbled not believing in Light's assurances at all. However, he decided to wait with the questions and took off his clothes.

When Ryuuzaki was absorbed by doing a good warm-up, the brunette came to his bag and took the black notebook out of it. His schedule became even more strict than it had already been due to the fact that Sarah could no longer stay with Sayu when he was at work.

When Light had come home the day before, it had appeared that the blonde woman had had terrible news for him. Their association of volunteers was to change the location which meant leaving the city and move elsewhere too far for her to come to Light's flat everyday.

The brunette knew that it would be incredibly hard to find someone for a good replacement of her. The thing was that Sarah would came to them not for money but for the need to help her friend from school. She never wanted any payment although Light had tried many times to give her some rewards for her massive help. It was always making him feel awkward and uncomfortable but secretly he was grateful that he could spend more amounts of money on Sayu's treatment.

He'd already agreed to the thought that his sister might never leave the wheelchair. What he couldn't forgive himself was his inability to get her to talk again. Since their accident all he'd heard from her mouth were mere sleep-talks which consisted of quiet moans and sighs.

However, he was trying again and again, never giving up because he knew that letting go would break him for once.

'I guess I am warmed up enough, Yagami-kun' L suddenly interrupted his grumpy thoughts. The brunette quickly hid the Death Note and turned to Ryuuzaki.

The raven-haired man pretended that he hadn't seen what the swimmer had just put into the bag looking at him intensively.

Light felt uncomfortable obtaining such full attention from him and told him hoarsely to get into the water and start the usual session. He didn't mean to be rude but he already was at his limit and could care less about what the detective would think about him.

Ryuuzaki clenched his teeth and obeyed enduring every single remark Light made about his swimming in spite of his urge to find out what was going on with him. The brunette was even more cutting than usually and L assumed that something _truly bad_ must have happened.

Just a day before Light had been like his best friend bantering with him and then laughing. Today he was so distant and totally beyond Ryuuzaki's reach which wasn't making the detective happy at all.

The young male was nervous and inattentive. His muscles were awfully tensed up which was making L want to give him a relaxing massage to release the tension.

'You know what, Ryuuzaki?' The brunette asked suddenly when L was resting after six distances of crawl. 'Why not cutting our lesson shorter a bit? I am particularly busy today…' he looked at the detective waiting impatiently for his reply.

That's something new…, Ryuuzaki thought.

'Alright, Yagami-kun—' before he managed to finish Light was already packing himself up. 'Hey, wait a sec!' He quickly left the pool and grabbed his towel drying up his soaked ebony hair. 'I'll give you a lift.'

'You really don't have to, I'm having a direct bus in 5 minutes time.' Light quickly assured and was about to leave when L grasped his arm.

'I insist' the detective mumbled stabbing his onyx eyes to Light's face. The young male bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded not able to refuse when L was looking at him like _that_.

'Actually, why not?' He whispered feeling his face heating up and turned his head away.

'Alright, give me seven minutes and thirty three seconds' Ryuuzaki muttered and started quickly dressing up.

'The countdown has begun' Light smiled weakly and sat on the chair.

L then reached for his cell phone and called Watari to come earlier. It appeared that the older man was in the area and so after four more minutes they already were in the limousine.

Light was silent. He was looking out of the window engrossed deeply in his thoughts.

'You can really tell me if something bothers you, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki said carefully looking at the brunette from behind his black messy hair.

'I have already told you I was fine' Light snorted giving a quick look at his companion.

'There is no need to lie, Light. I want to help you, that's all' L muttered calling Light by his name which would happen really rarely.

The brunette sighed heavily surrendering at last.

'Yes, you're right. I am _not_ fine, _detective_' he whispered pulling his slender legs to his chest. 'But it's not a good place to talk about it.'

'May I stay for a while at yours then?' Ryuuzaki asked.

'If you don't mind the mess…' Light shrugged his shoulders trying to look as if he didn't really care but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he _did_ care. _A lot_.

'Not at all, Yagami-kun' L let his lips curve in a small smile.

When they arrived, they got off the vehicle and Ryuuzaki followed the brunette up the stairs. Light took the keys out of his jacket's pocket and unlocked the door coming inside the tiny apartment. L closed the door behind them and took off his loose blouse staying in his white long-sleeved shirt only.

'Where's Sarah?' He asked when the girl didn't appear as he'd expected. Light's expression hardened again and L already figured out the reason for his strange behavior.

'In a minute, Ryuuzaki. Go to the kitchen and wait there for me, please. You may help yourself with whatever you want, of course' he threw in heading for his sister's room. He saw her sitting still on a wheelchair and looking with empty sight through the window pane.

'Sayu, I'm so sorry that you had to spend this day alone. I promise it won't happen again' he came to her and hugged lightly her fragile figure. 'You must be hungry, huh?' He mumbled into her black hair. 'I'll prepare you something to eat…' suddenly the certain thought crossed his mind. 'And maybe you would like to meet my friend, Ryuuzaki? He came home with me today…' he sighed getting no reaction but led her to the kitchen anyway.

L widened his eyes seeing that Light came to him with his sister. He felt honored that the brunette let him meet her.

'Yes, Ryuuzaki, this is my little sister, Sayu' he smiled weakly stroking lightly the girl's arm. 'Sayu, this is my friend' he pointed at the detective but she didn't even look into the shown direction. Light clenched his teeth feeling even worse than he had.

'Would you like anything to drink or eat, Ryuuzaki?' He asked moving to the fridge and taking a bowl with risotto with mushrooms, parsley and red pepper he'd prepared the day before.

'No, thank you, Yagami-kun' L said observing him. Light quickly took a frying pan and turned on the cooker to heat up the dish.

When the meal was already warm, he put it onto the plate and took a fork sitting on a chair beside his sister.

'Will you eat by yourself or should I feed you, Sayu?' He asked but the girl was stubbornly looking forward and not reacting to his words. With a heavy sigh he started feeding her. She was soundlessly opening her mouth for the next portions never giving out any sound.

Ryuuzaki knew that he _had to_ do something about it. Light's situation was hopeless and miserable and he deserved much better.

'Would you like your favorite ice tea, Sayu?' Light asked. Even though the girl didn't respond, he poured a bit into the glass and grasped Sayu's chin to make her drink. 'I'll turn on a TV, Sayu. Your favorite program is on' he took the wheelchair and pushed her to her room again. 'I'll spend some time with Ryuuzaki now and come to you later, ok?' He pecked her cheek and came back to the kitchen collapsing on the chair with a heavy sigh.

'Now when Sarah won't be able to come here anymore I don't know what I will do' he muttered hiding his face into his hands.

L suddenly raised up and stood behind the brunette. Light felt his hands on his shoulders.

'What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?' He asked in surprise.

'You're so tensed up, Yagami-kun. I'll help you out. I'm quite good at giving a massage' he said and started rubbing Light's uptight muscles.

'You don't have to do that…' Light muttered but his eyes closed involuntarily in the unexpected pleasure.

'But I want to' L continued the treatment. The brunette moaned softly feeling how the tension was abandoning his body. 'It would be even better if you lied down, Yagami-kun' he mumbled in Light's ear.

'Would it…?' The young male whispered feeling a jolt of electricity running down his spine.

'I give you my word…' L purred knowing that he'd already managed to coax Light into agreeing.

'Let it be' Light didn't care anymore. If Ryuuzaki could help him in relaxing then he wasn't going to complain.

They came to Light's bedroom and the brunette lied down on his stomach.

'It would be better if you took off your shirt, Yagami-kun' L decided to push his luck a bit.

'I am sure you can manage with all my clothes on, Ryuuzaki' the young male snapped not taking the bait. 'Just get back to work' he pleaded looking at him from behind his eyelashes.

The detective sighed soundlessly and came back to slow rubbing, making Light nicely relaxed.

The brunette closed his eyes again and gasped quietly feeling pleasurable touch. He's good at it, he thought grabbing the pillow tighter. He was completely unaware of the fact that his soft moans and quiet whimpers were making L feel uncomfortable. The detective soon discovered a very sensitive spot between Light's shoulder blades.

'Oh, _yes_, Ryuuzaki. Right there…' the brunette panted lightly. His face was flushed, lips slightly parted. He looked so tempting to the detective that L found it hard to compose himself.

'Oh god, no one has ever made me that relaxed…' Light whispered rolling onto his right side and looking at L. 'Thank you so much.' He sent him the first honest smile today.

'I am at your disposal, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki smirked.

However, he knew that during the next time he might not keep his composure as well as he had done it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: This massage is my favorite part here xD Light is sometimes <em>so<em> clueless ;D Review...? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Phew, I finished it in the record time. I am sick of typing! **

**I like this chapter very much - Light makes the right decision and begins to realize what his feelings for Ryuuzaki are... :D**

* * *

><p>'Just spit it out finally, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki murmured noticing that the brunette sent him yet another strange look. 'What's the matter?' He stabbed his onyx eyes to the male before him putting on his jeans.<p>

'Everything is fine. What makes you think that something's wrong?' Light asked pretending that he was deeply focused on observing the whistle which was hanging on his neck.

'It's crystal clear that something is bothering you, Yagami-kun. Otherwise you wouldn't peek at me every ten seconds time.' L smirked packing up his bag.

'I am _not_ peeking at you every ten seconds time!' Light exclaimed blushing.

Ryuuzaki raised his sight to look at him again.

'Oh yes, you _are_' he said with absolute calmness in his voice. 'I am quite observant, you know.'

'Alright, you got me…' the brunette winced and turned his sight away. His eyes were shining in contrary emotions.

'I am all yours then' Ryuuzaki mumbled waiting patiently for Light to gather his thoughts.

'It's just…' the brunette hesitated for a moment. His pride didn't want to let him say what he was going to tell the detective. 'Remember that time when you said you could help me and Sayu…?' He stubbornly wasn't looking at L being too embarrassed by his pathetic request.

'As good as I remember what I did yesterday' the ebony-haired man replied trying to fight the urge to smile. Seeing Light flustered was really amusing.

'I-I have thought it over very thoroughly… And I came to the conclusion that I need your help, Ryuuzaki' he finally raised his head and looked directly into L's eyes. 'Especially now, when Sarah is not around anymore.' He sighed deeply and continued, 'I realized that I won't manage to face it all alone. I can't split in two, no matter how much I want to…' his voice was filled with bitter humiliation. It was like a nightmare for him to admit that his situation went beyond his might.

'There is no need to be ashamed, Yagami-kun' the detective muttered leaning a bit closer to him, 'I am more than willing to help.' He took his cellphone out of his pocket and picked the right number. 'Watari, I want you to call for doctor Swift. Yes, that's exactly the reason why I am asking you to do that.' He fell silent for a few seconds listening to the response and eventually put off the call. 'The doctor may examine your sister even today if you don't mind.' He told Light. The brunette widened his eyes in disbelief.

'That fast…?' He asked crossing his arms. 'But… how?'

'I have good connections, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki winked at him meaningfully. 'Shall we?' He made the urging gesture to leave the building.

Light fell silent following the detective. He'd just realized something which made him wonder.

'Why is Yagami-kun so quiet?' L asked eyeing the brunette. Light looked at him with his big brown eyes with a serious expression.

'You know, Ryuuzaki, I feel as if we knew each other forever' he started. L felt butterflies in his stomach hearing these words. 'However, it's just come to me that I don't know almost _anything _about _you_.' He adjusted his bag on the arm, 'I mean, I know that you are the private detective, I know your driver and your car and I have the general idea where you live… but that's all. In comparison to what you know about _me_, it appears that I know nothing about _you_. And I'm quite sure that Ryuuzaki isn't even your real name.' Light stopped sighing deeply.

L could see that the brunette was kinda frustrated because of that lack of information about him. So he decided to reveal some secretes to him not caring if he was risking or not.

'I guess you have a point.' He admitted with a serious look in his eyes. 'Why not go for Sayu-san and come to my place? The doctor will come to examine her and I will tell you a little about myself…' he suggested.

'You're… serious?' Light was greatly surprised. He'd assumed it would be much more difficult to get the detective to talk. L nodded smirking by a corner of his mouth and inviting the brunette to the limousine which had just arrived to pick them up.

When they were already in front of Light's apartment building, the young male told Ryuuzaki to wait for him in the car.

'Just give me ten minutes. I'll get Sayu ready and be right back!' He quickened to the staircase not waiting for a reply.

Light rushed into the flat and slammed the door behind himself. He came right to the room of his sister with a wide smile on his face.

'We're going for a little trip, Sayu' he threw in happily. 'I might have found the way to help you, little sis.' He embraced her gently. 'Keep your fingers crossed, will you?' He pecked her cheek and started dressing her up. The girl was sitting still through the whole operation but the lack of reaction from her side didn't discourage the brunette.

'Let's go' he muttered pushing the wheelchair out of the room to the tiny hall. They slowly left the apartment and headed for an elevator. The young male pushed the right button and the lift took them to the ground floor. He then came with Sayu straight to the exclusive vehicle.

'We're going to Ryuuzaki's house, sis' Light told her and smiled at L who opened the door to the car and helped him with Sayu's wheelchair. The brunette couldn't hide his excitement. He knew that it must have been a serious decision for the detective to invite him to his house. And he felt even happier because of that.

When they reached their destination, Light goggled his eyes in the greatest astonishment. The thought that he was to _come inside_ this _marvelous_ house was making his limbs weak.

'This is like a palace' he whispered when they were going along the path leading to the front door.

The house was indeed enormous. The form was modern but rather simple. The walls were perfectly white without any stain on them. When Light crossed the step he inhaled with a wheeze seeing how spacious and well-equipped the insides were. He blushed thinking about his own apartment which was like a hovel in comparison to _this_.

There was a person waiting for them in the huge living room.

'Oh, doctor Swift. How quickly you managed to appear' L greeted the man bending his head lightly in the respectful gesture. The already balding man turned his head to Light.

'You must be Mr. Yagami, right?' He reached out his hand. Light shook it clumsily.

'Yes indeed, sir.' He answered smiling lightly.

'And this must be my new patient…' Swift squatted to Sayu who was looking forward with empty sight. 'Miss Sayu if I'm not wrong…?' He smiled at her politely. She didn't react.

'Sayu, this is a doctor who will help you just like I promised, okay?' Light stroked her head calmingly.

'If you excuse… I need to start examining and I prefer to be alone while doing so.' The doctor peeked meaningfully at the auburn-haired male and Ryuuzaki.

'Of course' the brunette muttered setting his sight on L and waiting for him to say where he should go.

'Follow me, Yagami-kun' the detective said turning around and leaving the room.

'Where are we going?' Light asked devouring the expensive décor with his eyes.

'I thought you might want to see the place I work most of the time' L mumbled pushing lightly one of the black door. 'This is my operational studio, Yagami-kun' he said inviting the brunette inside.

Light goggled his eyes again seeing the newest equipment all around him. Wherever he set his sight, there always was a monitor, screen or other technical novelties.

'Watari, bring us two coffees and a piece of the chocolate cake for me' L commanded to the microphone which was plugged nearby the main position.

'And what is here…?' Light asked pushing lightly another door.

'Oh, it's my bedroom' L said simply looking at the brunette and wondering what his next move would be.

'Aha…' the young male froze seeing the enormous bed made of mahogany wood in the middle. 'Nice bed…' he murmured and peeked at the detective who was smirking slightly. 'What?' Light frowned feeling his face dangerously heating up.

'Nothing at all, Yagami-kun' Ryuuzaki said in an innocent tone though his facial expression was anything but pure.

Then Watari suddenly came in and brought L's order. He put the tray on the desk and left without the word.

'Your coffee, Yagami-kun…' the detective handed him the cup. 'I assume you do not sweeten, do you?' He asked the rhetoric question.

'As if you didn't know me' Light rolled his eyes and took the beverage. 'So…' he started after taking a sip. 'A _bloody wealthy detective_, huh?' He asked eying L with his usual mask of mockery on his face.

'I am quite good at what I am doing' Ryuuzaki threw in without any modesty. I am _the best_, in fact, he thought but decided not to voice out these words.

'Who's Watari for you? Because I came to the conclusion that he's not _just_ a butler.' Light stated.

'You're perceptive' L smiled lazily. 'That's true, Watari is not only my servant - he's also the one who helped me achieve everything. All of this' he spread his arms 'is here thanks to him in a large part.'

'Where are you from? Because it's rather obvious you are not Japanese…' Light kept on with his questioning.

'I cannot say that I actually am from anywhere… I don't remember anything from before being in orphanage.' L said. 'However, I am pretty sure that I am seventy five percent English.'

'You are an orphan…?' The brunette widened his eyes drinking slowly his black coffee.

'Hai' Ryuuzaki smiled lightly coming closer to him. 'I have never known my parents, Yagami-kun.'

'Oh… I-I'm sorry' Light mumbled staring into L's black mesmerizing eyes. They were like two onyx pools, pulling Light into the vortex of mysteries and sweet promises…

But suddenly the door to the room opened and doctor Swift peeked inside.

'If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you, Mr. Yagami' he said adjusting the spectacles on his nose.

'O-of course' Light managed to pull out of the spell and came after the doctor fighting with his mad heartbeat and weak limbs.

Ryuuzaki followed him with his eyes cursing Swift in his mind.

It was _so close_!

…

'I suppose you realize how serious the case of your sister is, Mr. Yagami' Swift began his diagnose when Light sat down next to him by the table in the living room. 'She needs help. Her autism has gone too far. If we don't start the intensive treatment now she may never break the wall inside her.' The doctor said with a serious expression on his face.

'I know' Light sighed heavily and looked at Ryuuzaki.

'You may do as you like, Conor. I will cover any payment. Just help her.' The detective stated in his emotionless tone looking directly into Swift's eyes.

'Alright. My suggestion is to take her to the special center so that she'll be under surveillance all twenty four hours of the day—'

'Wait' Light interrupted suddenly. 'You want to take her away from me…?' He asked anxiously looking at the doctor and L.

'This is the best solution. I can't come to her everyday, I have other patients as well.' Swift muttered calmly sipping water from his glass.

'But… you can't…! I have no one but her…' the brunette exclaimed suddenly feeling cold inside. Sayu, his little sis was the only thing which kept him alive and sane.

'It's not that you have to say goodbye to her for ever, Mr. Yagami. When she's alright again or at least better we'll allow her to come back home to you.' The doctor assured.

'Doctor Swift is the best in what he does, Yagami-kun. I suggest you trust him.' L said looking at Light and trying to get him to calm down.

The brunette swallowed hardly thinking intensively.

If they take her to the special center, I will stay completely alone in my apartment…, he thought in panic. Even though he had been a loner for all his life, he couldn't imagine living in his flat all on his own. There had always been his sister. Although she would never say anything, her comforting presence was enough for Light to relax. He didn't want to let her go at all…

But he knew that he couldn't be that selfish. He had to let them take her there to cure her mental disorder.

When he realized that, he raised his sight and looked into the green eyes of Swift.

'Alright. Do it. Help her.' He whispered.

'I'm glad you made the right decision, Mr. Yagami' the doctor stood up and opened his briefcase taking a small business card with his cell number. 'You may call if you wanted to know how the treatment is going or arrange the meeting once in a while. I'll do whatever I can to cure her' he promised and packed his things up.

'May I… say goodbye?' Light asked quietly looking dumbly at the card.

'Of course. I'll come back in a few minutes time.' Swift left the room.

The brunette slowly stood up and came to the neighboring room where his sister was.

'Sayu…' he whispered and came to her embracing her fragile figure. 'You know that I love you, right?' He asked quietly stroking her head. 'Whatever I do has a purpose in helping you. This time isn't different' he squatted in front of her grasping her face and trying to make her look at him. However, the girl was stubbornly evading his sight. 'You will go to the special center where you are going to receive the proper treatment at last, Sayu' he said slowly staring at her blank face. 'If there was another way… you know I would always choose to make you stay. But this time I just have to give my trust to the specialists. I just hope that it will help you in the end. I miss the times when we were laughing together…' he smiled weakly feeling the tears gathering in his eyes. He quickly blinked them all away. 'And I do believe that it will come back.' He stood up and rummaged in his jacket's pocket. 'I've got something for you…' he showed her a picture of them both standing in the light of the setting sun and smiling to the camera. 'I have always carried this photo with myself. It used to give me the strength to keep on living, you know' he smiled and put it into her hands. 'I am giving it to you now. Please, don't forget that I'll come back for you, little sis…' he hugged her again placing a kiss on the top of her head. He then came back to the living room where Ryuuzaki was.

'It's for the greater good, Yagami-kun' the detective muttered seeing how much dejected Light was.

'I know…' the brunette sighed. 'It's just… I'm gonna miss her, Ryuuzaki. Gonna miss her as hell…' what he did then was something truly unexpected - he came to L and embraced him placing his head on the detective's shoulder. Ryuuzaki, being completely surprised, slowly wrapped his arms around Light's waist returning the hug.

'It's not like you, Yagami-kun…' he purred in his ear feeling great contentedness.

'Can we just ignore this fact for a while…?' The brunette whispered back needing comforting like never before.

'Fine by me' the detective muttered breathing in Light's unique scent and holding tightly his slim body close to his own. Light then slowly raised his head and looked up into L's black eyes. The onyx orbs were sparkling playfully teasing yet tempting him at the same time. He felt butterflies in his stomach being _that close_ to the detective.

Not thinking anymore he slowly stood on his toes so that their eyes were at the same level. He then carefully leaned forward and closed his eyelids getting lost in the moment. When their lips met he felt a jolt of electricity running down his body. He felt L stiffen but then the detective quickly relaxed and grabbed his waist and —

Light suddenly sat up on his bed with racing heart, fast breathing and sweaty forehead. He was panting heavily slowly coming back to reality. When his pulse calmed down a bit, he looked at the clock which was on the nightstand.

3:34 a.m., it said. Great. Just _fucking awesome_.

Light slowly hid his face in his hands. So it was a dream… a very vivid and real ( it had started just like the situation from two weeks before when Light had had to say farewell to his sister ) but still _just_ a dream.

Why the hell am I dreaming about _kissing_ Ryuuzaki…?!

He quietly stood up and came to the kitchen for a glass of water.

'Something ain't right' he muttered hoarsely. He had never dreamed about kissing _anybody_! Not even his girlfriends from the high school!

And now it appeared he was dreaming about _Ryuuzaki_? That _weirdo_…?

'He's not even handsome…' he mumbled but the memory of feeling his lips on his own made him shiver and blush. 'And he's a _guy_… I've got a fucked up mind' he muttered coming back to his room.

Goodness, how will I look into his eyes now…?, he thought lying back in his bed and grabbing the duvet.

He hated himself. He hated himself so much.

Because when he closed his eyes again, all he saw under his eyelids was him and the detective in the love embrace kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Light shivered blushing furiously and hiding his head under his pillow.

Fucking fuck.

What have you done to me, Ryuuzaki…?

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: So, Light-kun, what will you do with this situation? How long are you going to deny your attraction towards L...? <strong>

**All the answers will appear in the next part! Don't forget about leaving reviews, darlings :* (believe or not but it's motivating!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So the real LxLight is finally happening, I feel so excited! *w***

**Coming to the matter of Sayu's illness... I may have made a mistake calling it autism, I admit. But I did it only because I couldn't come up with any other way to describe it. I know that the disorder she has wouldn't be diagnosed like that by any professional but I am no psychologist, you know. However, I won't call it autism anymore - she's been through the real trauma which left deep mental scars in her psyche that she cannot face on her own but hopefully with the appropriate treatment she may one day recover, at least to some extent.**

* * *

><p>'Listen, I am telling you for the last time that you <em>cannot<em> forget about the moves of your legs when you swim in butterfly stroke' Light snapped looking down at L with an angry expression on his face.

'I am sorry, Yagami-kun. Yet I do not see any fault in what I do.' The detective said wondering why the brunette was so irritated today.

'Who is the _boss_ here?' Light snarled. 'You'd better start correcting your mistakes!'

In fact, everything Ryuuzaki did was free of any stylistic mistakes. It was just Light who was trying to cover his embarrassment with an angry attitude.

Because how could he remain untouched after what he'd dreamed of…? There was no way he could stop himself from thinking about L's lips whenever he looked at him.

And again just a thought of this memory made his face as red as a beetroot. He quickly turned around trying to hide that fact from the detective. How unlucky he was…

'Are you alright, Yagami-kun?' Ryuuzaki asked eyeing him suspiciously.

'I am just perfect and you come back to your training!' Light commanded feeling terrible for being that rude.

'It seems you lie…' L muttered slowly in his deep low voice stabbing his dark eyes to the young swimmer in front of him.

'Stop laying about! I am telling you to start working!' The brunette was steadily losing his composure not able to control his emotions. He was a total wreck. And it was all thanks to the certain _detective_.

'Is it a fever…? Or perhaps Yagami-kun is _blushing_…?' Ryuuzaki smirked coming out of the water.

'What are you saying now? This is just preposterous!' The brunette crossed his arms flushing even harder and slowly backing. 'Come back to the pool or I'll break our deal!' He didn't like where it was going especially that he seemed not to have any control here.

'Will you?' L chuckled quietly taking a towel on his way and drying himself up. Light didn't answer simply staring angrily at him and feeling his cheeks burning. 'I don't think so, Yagami-kun…' Ryuuzaki purred tightening the towel around his waist.

Oh god, so close…, Light thought in panic realizing that there was very little space between them two and that his back had just met the wall.

'What makes you blush, Yagami-kun? Is my presence making you feel uncomfortable…?' The detective kept on smirking observing closely Light's face and clearly enjoying himself.

'Not your fucking business…!' The brunette snapped not able to cope with all these strange feelings while L was right next to him.

'I love it when you are flaming, Yagami-kun' the detective was barely preventing himself from a chuckle.

'I am not flaming…!' Light exclaimed in indignation. 'Back off! You're taking my personal space…!' He felt as if he could die of embarrassment right now.

'You can tell me what is bothering you, Yagami-kun' L whispered looking at the trembling figure of the young male before him.

'I… I can't…' Light choked out pressing his back to the wall.

'Why not, Yagami-kun? I am always ready to listen to you.' Ryuuzaki assured tilting his head in anticipation.

'Because you would hate me if I told you!' He mumbled weakly feeling the pounding in his chest.

'Not an option. Be calm' he winked at the shaken brunette leaning his right hand against the wall and almost hovering above Light.

You're not helping, Light thought trying to calm down his shivering hands.

'That's all because of that dream I had…' he started turning his sight away.

'What's wrong with it?' L pressed a little to make him talk.

'It's just pissing me off that even my _subconsciousness_ can't stop thinking about _you_!' He set his teeth realizing that he might have told _too much_.

'You can't stop thinking about me, Yagami-kun…?' The detective murmured with an evil smirk on his face.

'You turned my world upside down so no wonder I can't! It's just… tiring, you know?' He whispered looking at his feet.

'I suppose the lesson is over for today' L suddenly said letting Light retreat for now at least.

'Y-yeah…' Light soundlessly breathed out in huge relief and came to his bag.

'I'll give you a lift' Ryuuzaki said pulling the t-shirt on himself as if he wouldn't drive him home anyway. Light nodded putting on his tight pants.

Soon they both were already in the limousine.

The brunette was silent for all the way to his block of flats refusing to start any conversation.

'May I see you out?' The detective asked when they were standing in front of the staircase. Light shrugged burying his hands in the pockets.

'Was that dream that horrible that you won't talk to me, Yagami-kun?' L suddenly asked.

The brunette stopped and slowly turned to him.

'It wasn't horrible, Ryuuzaki' he said. 'It was the best dream I've ever had…' he carried on climbing up the stairs.

'Then why are you mad at me?' L followed him hoping to get the response at last.

'Mad at you?' Light took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. 'Nah… I am only mad at _myself_.' He admitted quietly.

'Why is that so…?' Ryuuzaki bent to him trying to look into his caramel eyes.

'I feel guilty for how I feel' Light whispered blushing heavily again.

'And how do you feel?' L breathed out staring at him piercingly.

'Lost in between what I want and what I should—' Ryuuzaki shut his mouth in a kiss he'd been longing for far too long already. Light gasped trying to push him away but he got nowhere to run away. So he slowly stopped fighting and gave in responding delicately to L's kiss and weaving his hands in the detective's hair. He felt weak, he felt light-hearted. And he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

When the kiss ended he realized that L was somehow embracing him having his arms wrapped around his waist.

'Is that what you want, Light…?' Ryuuzaki purred touching lightly his hot cheek.

'I-I can't… You should go now' Light stammered out swallowing hardly. 'Go!' He hated himself for saying these words and pushing the detective away.

L clenched his lips and turned on his heel leaving Light alone. The brunette quickly went inside his apartment and shut the door behind himself. He then went right to his bedroom and lied down on his bed grabbing tightly a pillow. The first tear rolled down his cheek. The first whine came out of his squeezed throat.

_I hate myself_.

...

He couldn't sleep at all during the night feeling so guilty, stupid and ashamed that it was making him sick.

In the early morning he realized that he wouldn't feel any better as long as he didn't apologize to the detective for his irrational behavior from the day before.

He remembered how wonderful it had been to be in Ryuuzaki's arms and how terrific he'd felt when their lips had met.

Although he felt bad about that (he was _a man_, after all. Having this kind of relationship with another male was so so wrong!) he knew now that it was all he wanted. L was the only one who had ever mattered in this field to him.

Light was tired of his loneliness. He just couldn't waste this chance.

'I wish I had known this yesterday' he whispered drinking his morning coffee and feeling utterly horrible. 'I cannot lose my only friend…'

He made up his mind - he would go to Ryuuzaki's house, apologize to him and ask for forgiveness. It seemed to be the only right thing to do in this hopeless situation.

So he quickly dressed up and left his apartment heading for the nearest bus station. It was only eight thirty six in the morning but he knew he would go crazy if he didn't go at once.

On his way he decided to stop in the grocery store and buy a big lollipop - knowing Ryuuzaki, this might have been the best "I-am-sorry" present he could give him.

Light was truly thankful for his good sense of orientation because he didn't have any problems with finding L's house. He swallowed hardly standing in front of the gate and feeling his heart bumping in his chest in a madly fast pace, he pushed the button in the intercom. He was expecting that L or Watari would answer for his calling but instead of that the gate just opened letting Light in.

The brunette took it as a good sign and quickly followed the path which was leading to the front door. He took three deep breaths before he managed to force himself to knock on the door. The blood was rushing in his ears when he was waiting for someone to open the door. And when it finally happened he gasped and reddened involuntarily seeing L standing in front of him. The detective's face was emotionless. He was just staring piercingly into Light's eyes which was making the brunette feel utterly awkward.

'Um… hello, Ryuuzaki' he said in a dangerously high voice feeling his hands sweating. 'I-if you do not wish my presence here, I'll go of course b-but at first I wanted to apologize…' he started his speech he'd prepared beforehand looking at his feet. L was silent. 'I don't know if I wasn't ready or it was just a too big surprise but there is one thing I am aware of - I acted like a total idiot and… I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki' he slowly looked up into the onyx eyes. 'It seemed as if I didn't want it to happen. But the truth is that… there was nothing else I wanted more… and when I finally realized it, it was already too late…' he stopped for a second swallowing hardly. 'I-I just wanted you to know that despite how much I am afraid of it and how much wrong it is, I still want it' he slowly raised his head again and dumbfounded when he saw a smile across L's lips. 'W-what?' He asked weakly.

'Did you really think I would reject you, Yagami-kun?' Ryuuzaki muttered for the first time. 'You've passed, Light' he smiled wider.

'What do you mean?' Light raised a brow not understanding.

'There was a ninety three percent chance you would come here today, Yagami-kun. My intuition didn't fail me. It seems that I really am the best detective in the world.' He smirked and grabbed Light's wrist pulling him closer. The brunette hissed in surprise blushing brightly red. 'Tell me what you want, Light…' the detective purred letting go of Light's wrist but not backing.

'I-I want to feel t-that there is someone who c-cares for me and who I can t-trust and… and…' the brunette was tangling in his elucidation.

'You're talking too much' L interrupted chuckling and grabbing Light's waist. 'I am going to kiss you now, Yagami-kun' he warned. 'Please, do not freak out…' he slowly pressed his lips to Light's dry ones and started rubbing them delicately. The brunette gasped softly feeling the jolts of electricity running through his body and giving him the mind-blowing sensation which he did not fully understand yet. He stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around L's neck pulling him closer. He felt himself weakening with every single second, he would faint if Ryuuzaki didn't break the kiss. The detective's hands didn't let him retreat this time. Light was standing there with his arms thrown over L's neck so close to the man who shook his world and he knew one thing - he wanted it as hell.

'You have no idea _how long_ I was waiting for this moment to come…' L purred in Light's ear making him shiver. 'And you're finally right here in my arms just like I've always wanted you to be…' he grasped Light's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. He smiled caressing Light's burning cheek with his thumb.

'Are you serious…?' The brunette asked weakly feeling the world spinning around.

'You're the only one who had ever gone to my head like that, Light' the detective whispered.

'I-I guess, the feeling is mutual' the young male whispered back and leaned forward kissing Ryuuzaki again. L closed his eyes purring contentedly and returning the kiss. His fingers slipped into the loops of Light's jeans and suddenly met something thin and long and probably made of plastic as he assumed.

'What are you keeping in your back pocket, Light-kun?' He asked near the brunette's lips.

'Ah, I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me!' Light quickly reached behind himself and took a big colorful and round lollipop. 'That's for you' he flushed handing him the candy with "I Am Sorry" words on it. 'The grocery store was on my way so I decided to have a look at what they had there…' he smiled sheepishly.

'How God damn well you know how to make me happy…' L smiled eyeing hungrily the lollipop. 'So if you're already here, why don't you stay a little longer, hm?' He looked down at the brunette in his arms.

'Aren't you a bit busy or something?' Light mumbled scratching the back of his auburn head.

'I have been waiting for you all morning, Light-kun. Ain't gonna let you go when you're finally mine.' The detective grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

'_Yours_?' Light narrowed his eyes blushing again. '_Who says that_?'

'_Me_' L whispered and kissed him again. 'Yet this is what you want, isn't it?' He purred playing with Light's smooth hair.

'I'll be damned but, god, _yes_…' the brunette smiled feeling better than ever in his life. 'You are the very first to make me feel like that, Ryuuzaki. I don't know what I should do…' he sat down on the sofa turning his sight away and being kinda embarrassed.

'That's rather simple, Light-kun…' L sat near him grasping his hand. 'Be with me, laugh with me, maybe argue sometimes…' he chuckled lightly. 'That's easier than you think' he placed a gentle peck on the brunette's temple. 'I want to give you the life you deserve. I want to help you and to protect you… I can go without anything but you…' he murmured squeezing Light's palm. 'It's only you, my Raito.'

Light felt his eyes watering when he heard L saying that. There was a person who cared for him in the end…

'I wanna know what it's like, Ryuuzaki' he whispered feeling his heart racing as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. 'I wanna have it all.'

'All you have to do is to ask, Light-kun' L smiled taking the brunette's face into his hands.

'Will you hold me…?' Light felt a tear rolling down his cheek. The detective quickly kissed it away and pulled the younger male closer to himself. The brunette buried his face into the crook of L's neck and inhaled deeply feeling so warm inside. 'Won't you leave me, Ryuuzaki?' He asked quietly.

'I cannot live without the light, Raito.' L murmured in his ear. And he might be damned but he _meant it_.

…

Later on that day when they were at the swimming pool, L was purposely doing the exact opposite of what Light was telling him to. That was pissing the brunette off but no threaten could make the detective stop bantering with him.

In the end, feeling resignation, Light sat down on the podium refusing to answer to any of L's callings.

'Hey, Light-kun, would you look at me?' L asked stopping next to him and leaning against the edge of the pool.

'Why should I do as you please if you're ignoring my requests all of the time, Ryuuzaki?' The brunette snapped looking into another direction.

'But teasing you is so fun!' The detective smirked suddenly grasping Light's ankle.

'What are you doing?' The brunette asked narrowing his eyes. He did not like the devilish expression on L's face.

'I'll get a spanking for this but I'm sure your face will make it up to me in two hundred percent' the detective muttered and without any warning he pulled Light's leg making fall right into the water in all his clothes. Light gasped being utterly surprised. But his confusion turned into anger when he saw the smirking face of Ryuuzaki.

'You'll regret it bitterly…!' He hissed and tried to get out of the pool but the detective had other plans.

'Not that fast, Light-kun' he murmured and pinned the brunette to the wall leaning close to him. Light swore under his breath trying to keep his composure but didn't really manage to. L smirked and placed his hands on Light's waist in a firm grip.

'What are you doing, you damn madman?!' The younger male exclaimed feeling even more uncomfortable providing that the detective was leaning towards him so that their foreheads were almost touching. 'Don't test my patience again!'

'There is a seventy two percent possibility that you enjoy it, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki purred holding him still.

'_What_?' The brunette reddened against his will clenching his fists. 'I do not!' He denied heatedly.

'I _love_ it when you lie to me, Light-kun' L moved his lips to Light's neck and placed a peck there feeling the shiver which shook the brunette's body. 'No… you certainly _don't_ enjoy it' he muttered sarcastically repeating the treatment.

'S-stop that, Ryuuzaki!' Light whimpered grabbing his shoulders tightly. 'Too much, t-too fast…!' He moaned feeling the detective's teeth behind his ear.

L sighed and backed. 'I get it' he whispered. 'I pushed you too much, didn't I?' Light nodded slightly blushing heavily. 'I am sorry, Light-kun. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'

The brunette leaned to him and kissed briefly his lips caressing lightly his cheek. 'Just slow down a bit, will you?' He asked quietly. 'I-I have never been in such a situation before. These feelings… it's all new to me. Please, don't rush me.'

L nodded slightly feeling bad for not controlling himself better.

Suddenly Light splashed his face with water. He snorted and shook his head spitting out the pool's water.

'What was that for?' He groaned wiping off his eyes.

'For getting me soaked, you moron' Light snapped and left the pool coming to his bag and taking a towel. 'You deserve six additional distances in crawl, I'm afraid' he smirked turning to L again and taking off his wet t-shirt. The detective couldn't help but stare at the bare tanned skin of Light. 'What are you looking at?!' The brunette exclaimed flushing hard and covering his naked body with a towel. 'Eight distances!' Ryuuzaki tried to say something but Light didn't let him. 'Don't force me to keep increasing the number!' He said quickly.

L rolled his eyes and started doing as he was told to, done with teasing at least for now. Light turned to his bag again and took a fresh shirt out of it. He pulled it on himself and threw off his shorts. As he didn't have any additional boxers, he had to put them off and pull his jeans on his naked body. It felt strange and uncomfortable but was better than staying in soaked clothes.

He turned to the pool and saw that L was already coming out of the water. The detective smirked going into his direction.

'_Don't you dare_ coming closer to me being all wet!' Light threatened shielding himself with a chair. 'I'm serious, Ryuuzaki! I don't have the whole closet with myself…!'

L rolled his eyes again and took a towel drying himself roughly but the water was still trickling down his spine from the mess of his ebony hair.

'You are like the perfect drug, Light-kun' he purred placing his hands on Light's waist. 'Everything about you makes me hungry for more and more and _more_… and I feel as if I couldn't ever get enough. Do you realize that?' He asked in a low husky voice.

Light parted his lips in surprise and reddened seeing the storm of feelings in L's eyes. He had no idea how he should reply to such a confession. 'Y-you're being so serious about it…' he chocked out feeling speechless.

'I am' the detective admitted and leaned down for a kiss. Light slowly responded wrapping his arms around his neck but the strength of L's feelings towards him was scaring him a bit. He himself wasn't sure yet what were his feelings for this detective and even though it was heaven to be in his arms, he got the feeling that everything was happening_ too fast_. It was _too early_ for_ such confessions_.

Ryuuzaki's possessiveness towards the brunette was making him feel confused and uneasy.

He undeniably wanted this relationship - he didn't want to be alone anymore in his life. But if that was to work out, they had to slow down the pace. L might have been assured about his feelings but Light who had been hurt far too much times already wouldn't take on any more suffering nor disappointing.

When they pulled away, the brunette looked into Ryuuzaki's onyx eyes and saw pure happiness. He felt guilty for not being able to share instinctively this joy.

Supposing that he was to give in to L entirely, how would it end for him? Would he be happy or would his biggest fears of being left alone come to life eventually…?

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: Ryuuzaki doesn't know the word "patience" ;D And what a tease he is! That's definitely my favorite portrait of him :D<strong>

**Another DN character will appear soon... Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I like this chapter, with the person which appears here everything becomes funny ;D Although, I must admit that I really dislike this character in the original story.**

* * *

><p>'So how do you want to spend the weekend, Light-kun?' Ryuuzaki asked one day, exactly the month after the brunette had come to him in the morning to confess his feelings.<p>

'Oh, well, you surprised me with this question' Light chuckled in slight embarrassment stroking the back of his neck. 'You know that I don't usually plan anything ahead…'

'I just think that none of us two wants to spend it alone' the detective smiled lightly clasping their fingers.

'I don't really mind where we go, Ryuuzaki. Anywhere is fine as long as I am not alone' he admitted with a small smile and let go of their hands.

'Why?' L asked with huge disappointment written all over his face.

'People are not tolerant. I'd rather we didn't show off with our relationship in public' Light said reddening slightly and evading L's sight. 'Besides, a few of the boys of my swimming school live in the area. I don't want them or their family to know who I go out with. It might cause the unwanted complications, you know' L personally didn't get what Light was afraid of but nodded in false understanding anyway. 'Oh, don't sulk, I'll make it up to you' he promised recklessly and instantly regretted it seeing how L's lips widened in a devilish smile.

'That so, Light-kun?' He purred with playful sparks in onyx eyes.

'Stop this grinning or I'll change my mind!' The brunette hissed blushing intensively.

'How about you come this evening to my place and we watch a movie?' The detective suggested with a meaningful wink. 'I am _really hurt_, you know…'

'You're taking advantage of this whole situation, Ryuuzaki' Light shook his head with a smirk. 'Let it be' he agreed adjusting the scarf around his neck. October was really windy this year.

'I can't believe it!' They suddenly heard a high girlish voice behind them. It sounded somehow familiar to him… 'It's _really_ you, Light-kun!' Hearing that the brunette froze realizing why he knew this voice. He turned around just in time to be almost knocked over by the blonde woman in black and short lacy dress.

'_Misa_…?' He was so surprised. He wouldn't ever suppose he might see her sometime again.

'Misa-Misa missed Light-kun _so much_!' The young woman with cherry red lips exclaimed hugging Light strongly.

'I saw you in the magazine… what are you doing here?' The brunette asked when she finally backed a bit trying to smile although he was truly shocked.

'Oh my god, you saw _me_ in a magazine?! I knew you missed me too!' she wanted to jump into his arms again but he somehow managed to wriggle out of it.

'Miss Amane, we should really go now if we don't want to be late for the meeting with the sponsor…' the black-haired young man with two big bags in his hands suddenly joined the conversation with a sheepish smile.

'Oh, c'mon, Matsu! I've just met my friend from a long long time ago!' She snorted not even looking at him.

'Sponsor?' Light arched a brow eyeing Misa's companion.

'Misa-Misa will play the main role in the movie titled "Seven Miles To Heaven"!' She boasted proudly clapping her hands in excitement.

'It's the romantic comedy' the black-haired man added looking with admiration at the blonde. 'And I am sure that thanks to Misa it will become a hit!'

'Oh, don't flatter me, Matsu' the woman chuckled in a false modesty. 'My manager knows how to make me embarrassed ' she muttered looking at Light.

'What an _unexpected_ turn of events' the brunette mumbled and turned to L. 'Ryuuzaki, please, meet Misa Amane, a friend of mine from my high school.' He introduced her.

'Nice to meet you, miss Amane. I am Ryuuzaki, Light's b—' Light squeezed painfully his arm preventing him from revealing this information. '—_best friend_' the detective finished hiding his frustration under the mask of politeness.

'How lovely!' The woman shook vigorously his hand with a wide smile. 'I am so glad that Light-kun has a best friend!' She set her sight on Light again. 'God, it's been _years_! How are you now?' She asked with concern in her voice.

'It's fine, Misa. Mainly thanks to Ryuuzaki' he sent a smile to the detective.

'Aww, I like you even more now, Ryuu' she quickly came up with a nickname. 'You helped Light-kun when he cut off the contact with _us_' she suddenly frowned. 'How could you do that, Light?' She placed a hand on her hip waiting for the reply.

'You know that I couldn't stay… I had to break up with my old life to keep going and remain sane' he muttered honestly looking into her eyes.

'You might have at least called and say you were okay! I was so worried!' She exclaimed crossing her arms.

'I am sorry, Misa but I needed to rebuild my life again on the charred remains of the horrible memories. You were the _too obvious_ connection. It was better off this way' he said firmly.

'Miss Amane, we _really_ need to go now!' Matsuda interrupted suddenly.

'Don't disturb me while I am talking with Light-kun!' She yelled at her manager making him huddle.

'He's right, Misa. It sounds like an important meeting. You'd better not be late' Light supported the poor man by Misa's right side.

'I am in town until tomorrow. We need to _refresh_ our _acquaintance_!' She threw in slowly following Matsuda. 'Come to the "Eve's Corner" at six in the evening and we'll talk…!'

Light waved her goodbye breathing out in relief.

'Are you going to show up?' L asked clenching his lips in a thin line.

'I'm afraid I have to' the brunette sighed heavily. 'I owe her this at least' he looked at the detective. 'I am sorry, Ryuuzaki. May we reschedule our movie evening for tomorrow?' He asked biting his bottom lip.

'I guess that you'll have to do _more_ than _just_ watching a film with me if you want to make it all up to me, Light-kun' L smirked hiding away his discontent.

'Thanks' Light breathed out in relief. 'I will, don't worry' to sound more convincingly, he stood on his toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

'Who is she for you?' Ryuuzaki asked pecking Light's temple and feeling slightly better.

'A friend from high school… alright, you got me' he blushed seeing the disbelieving glare L shot him. 'She once was my girlfriend. But it all ended when my tragedy happened!' He said quickly seeing L tensing. 'I broke up with her quite rudely, though. On the phone' he admitted with great shame. 'I need to meet with her this one time, Ryuuzaki. I am _not_ going to _refresh_ this relationship' he added to calm his boyfriend down. '_You_ are my object of affection. She wasn't ever as close to me as you are' he hugged L lightly and took his hand not caring if someone saw them anymore. 'But I need to tell her everything I should have said before I disappeared from her life' he muttered firmly. 'Will you forgive me, Ryuuzaki?' He asked looking at him with hope in caramel eyes.

The detective sighed deeply and nodded.

'Alright, Light-kun. _This one exceptional time_' he purred leaning down and kissing him again harder than before. 'Don't forget that you are _mine_.' He muttered and they continued walking around.

…

'A _shirt_?' L asked arching his brows observing how Light was getting ready for the meeting with Misa. The detective had insisted on driving him there and then back to his apartment and now was sitting on Light's bed and waiting for him.

'We're going to the elegant café, Ryuuzaki. I am expected to show up properly clad' the brunette muttered fixing his hair.

'Why do you care to look so _dazzlingly_ for _her_?' L asked not able to control his growing jealousy.

'Is it really _dazzlingly_ for you?' Light chuckled turning around to him. 'I can assure you that it's _nothing_ in comparison to my abilities' he smirked placing his hand on the hip. 'What's with this face?' He came to him and sat down by his side. 'I've already told you that I am going there to straighten out the things between me and Misa. I don't want to renew anything. I am interested only in furthering the relationship with _you_, okay?' He stroked L's cheek and pecked his lips. 'But there are things that are needed to be said. I have to clean up my own mess.' He took the jacket from a hanger and gestured at L to follow him.

They went down by the elevator and none of them said anything then. L was drowned in his own grumpy thoughts and wasn't interested in leading the conversation. Light sighed heavily and did something which surprised the detective but also improved his mood a bit.

'You know, it flatters me that you are being consumed by your own jealousy, Ryuuzaki' he said casually and sat down on L's lap when they were already in the limousine. 'You are really _possessive_, aren't you?' He smirked seeing L's surprised glare. 'But I am not going to apologize for meeting with my old friend. Especially that I am going there to finally end this kind of our relations once and for all, you get it?' He wrapped his arm around L's neck enjoying sitting on his lap more than he would like to admit.

'I am not worried about your attitude to this matter, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki finally spoke in the low quiet voice grabbing firmly Light's waist. 'It's _her__enthusiasm_ which I find disturbing' he admitted knitting his brows.

'Wanna know what is the truth about my past relationship with Misa, Ryuuzaki?' Light asked looking straight into his eyes. 'I was sixteen at that time and to tell the truth, I wasn't really interested in these kinds of relationships. But she was making so much effort to get through to me. She was always there to back me even though I had no support in my parents. And I knew that all she dreamed of was to become my girlfriend' Light shook his head with a small smile. 'I didn't agree to this because I'd fallen for her. It never happened, in fact. But Misa was such a good friend. She would have done anything for me. And so I thought that it might not be that bad. Date once in a while, sometimes peck on her cheek… it wasn't difficult to make her content, really. I've already kissed you twice as many times during the previous week than I kissed her during the four months we were together.'

'It's quite hard to believe in what Light-kun is telling me' L murmured moving close to Light's face and leaving a path of gentle pecks along his jawline.

'But this is the truth, Ryuuzaki' the brunette said firmly. 'She has never been anything more than a friend to me.' He stood up when Watari stopped the limousine in front of the café. Just before leaving the car L grabbed his wrist and pulled to himself for giving Light a truly passionate kiss making the brunette feel dizzy.

'_Mind-blowing_' the swimmer smirked at the detective after regaining his breath and opened the car-door.

'I'll be here in two hours time, Light-kun' L reminded him with a small smile.

'See you in two hours time, then' Light waved to him and left the vehicle coming inside the café.

L stayed there for a few more minutes just to witness the scene he wished he wouldn't ever have to see…

…

Light came inside the tiny club and instantly noticed the blond head of Misa in the corner. She waved to him happily smiling widely and inviting him to the table.

'Hello, Misa—' the brunette started but the young woman quickly stood up and jumped to him with a death embrace forcing her bloody red lips on Light's surprised ones. The three seconds had to pass before he managed to react and push her away. 'Jeez, what was that?' He asked frowning.

'It's called "a kiss", Light-kun' she chuckled playfully flattering her eyelashes and pulling him onto the sofa.

'Why did you do that?' The brunette looked at her all strangled.

'Misa-Misa missed Light-kun so much… she was longing for his kiss!' She giggled trying to lean against Light's shoulder.

'Misa, it's been _four_ years' the brunette pointed out making more space between them. 'Are you trying to tell me that you still consider us as the _couple_…?' He asked in disbelief.

'I've always known that we are destined to be together!' She babbled cheerfully. 'And you see, our paths crossed again!'

'You want to be with me despite how I ended up our relationship then?' He was truly shocked by this young woman's determination.

'You had every right to act like that, Light-kun!' She grasped his hand. 'I know that it must have been a horrible experience. Everyone would do the same if they were you.' The waitress placed two cups in front of them.

'Already ordered?' Light asked eyeing the two coffees.

'Hai, a latte for you' she smiled widely looking at Light's face.

'You remembered…' he whispered truly amazed by Misa's behavior. 'Why?' He asked looking into her blue eyes again.

'Because I love Light-kun, silly!' She chuckled taking a sip of her mocha. Light sighed deeply realizing that it would be more difficult than he'd assumed.

'I came here to apologize to you, Misa' he said finally.

'You don't need to, I have already forgiven' she interrupted quickly.

'No, I really feel that I need to do that' the brunette shook his head looking at her. 'I acted like a jerk. Who breaks up on the phone…?' He frowned at the disapproval of his own past actions. 'I am sorry that it happened this way, Misa' he muttered with sincerity in his voice.

'Aww, you're cute' she grinned being content as ever.

'But things have changed through these four years…' he started carefully.

'I will adjust, no worries' she assured curling a lock of the wisp of her blond hair.

'Misa, what I am trying to say is that you should forget about me. About _us_' he muttered seriously.

'No way, I have just found you' she shook her head. 'Don't try to fool me by your mind games.'

'Alright, I wanted to be euphemistic but it seems that I have to say it outright.' Light took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. 'I am currently seeing someone, Misa.'

'Ah, don't worry, I tried with replacements too but no one was good enough' she chuckled adjusting the collar of her provocative shirt.

'I am serious. I won't end this relationship' he said firmly.

'I will wait until you are ready then' she murmured simply observing her black nails.

'You are so faithful' he smiled playing with a little spoon.

'To you always!' She smiled widely as well being so happy that Light had praised her.

'A guy who will have you will be the luckiest in the world…' the swimmer murmured taking a sip of his coffee.

'_You_ are that luckiest guy then' she chuckled leaning closer to him.

'No…' Light shook his head slightly. 'This is what I am trying to tell you, Misa. 'There is no _us_. Not anymore.' He sighed deeply seeing how her expression of happiness was changing into the distress one.

'_What_…? But, why…?' Her mouth curved in a shape of a horseshoe.

'Because I am with someone else now' the brunette muttered trying to hide his irritation. 'And… I am happy with this person.'

'_Who is she_?' The blonde narrowed her eyes dangerously.

'Doesn't matter. You don't need to know.' Light cut off turning his sight away.

'On the contrary! I have to know with whom I compete!' She exclaimed in indignation.

'Alright, I guess you have that right… you might be shocked a little, though…' he chuckled in slight embarrassment.

'Wait! Don't tell me it's _Takada_!' She suddenly interrupted. 'That cold bitch has always wanted to steal you away from me!'

'No, it's not her' Light smirked at this ridiculous idea. 'Actually, it's not even a girl…'

'I must have lost you somewhere…' she tilted her head in confusion.

'I go out with Ryuuzaki, Misa' he said feeling great relief that those words had finally come out of his mouth.

'You… _what_?!' She whispered when the sense of this sentence had gotten through to her at last. 'You gotta be joking' she snorted crossing her arms.

'I do not' Light muttered calmly looking straight into her eyes. 'I've got a boyfriend and Ryuuzaki happens to be him.'

'No no no' she mumbled to herself standing up and coming to the brunette. 'He must have made you a brainwashing! My Light-kun wouldn't ever…!' She was whispering feverishly.

Shit happens, Light thought getting tired of this conversation. All he wanted now was coming back to his own home and taking the deserved rest. 'I will cure you, Light-kun! Just let me…' she leaned closer to him wanting to give him a „healing" kiss. 'You will see that this is how it should be!'

'Back off, Misa' the brunette snapped becoming really angry. 'I don't want your damn treatments! I have already told you the reason why I decided to come here. My mission is complete - I have apologized to you and obtained your forgiveness. Now, I am sorry but my boyfriend is waiting for me…!' He tried to stand up but the woman didn't let him.

'Where did _I_ make mistake?' She squealed. 'When did _you_ deviate from the right path…?' Her eyes got filled with uncontrollable tears. Light closed his eyes and counted down from ten to one before reopening them.

'I don't want you to cry, Misa' he muttered in a softer tone. 'I want you to find someone who will give you affection you deserve. Because I am not able to do that.' Suddenly she smiled through tears.

'I must be dreaming the most terrible nightmare in my whole life…' she choked out wiping the salty drops off her cheeks. Light groaned in frustration standing up and leaving the payment for the coffees on the table.

'You may believe in what you want but this is my farewell, Misa. I tried to be nice. I wanted you to understand. But it seems that your brain just can't process some information…' he took his jacket and put it on.

'Wait! I'll leave with you…' she quickly dropped some money onto the desk as well and took her black leather coat. He let the blonde follow him and breathed out in relief when the nighty air hit his face. L was already there waiting for him leaned against the limousine nonchalantly. The brunette smiled and walked towards him at once. The detective grabbed possessively his waist and kissed deeply as if showing the world who Light belonged to.

'You pervert!' Misa suddenly hissed hitting L's arm with her leather bag. 'How could you make my Light-kun _gay_…?!'

'I haven't ever forced him to do anything, Miss Amane' the detective said cooly scanning her face with his emotionless eyes. 'He wants this relationship.'

'You have no right to touch him…!' She exclaimed loudly with fury in crystal blue eyes.

'Actually, I have _every_ right to touch him because I am his _boyfriend.'_L drawled through set teeth keeping firmly Light's waist. 'Get it into your head at last and stop despairing over already lost case.' Misa wanted to snap something back but the brunette interrupted their argument.

'Stop this at once, for god's sake!' He hissed. 'Facts remain facts - Misa, we were once in a relationship but that was _four fucking years ago_! Understand that it's over and will never happen again! I don't mind having you as my friend but _please_, stop trying to awake something which died so long time ago.' His voice was steadily turning into a whisper.

'Is it really over?' The blonde squeaked quietly with sadness in her voice.

'I am sorry' Light muttered leaning against L. The woman suddenly came to him and embraced lightly.

'I truly loved you, Light-kun' she confessed through tears.

'I know' the brunette smiled lightly and disentangled himself from the detective's embrace hugging his old friend. 'But you need to carry on, Misa. The world is full of people worth your attention. Just give it a try.' He mumbled in a soothing tone.

'May we stay friends despite what happened…?' She asked finally raising her head up and looking into Light's eyes.

'Sure' the brunette smiled down at her. 'Just don't try to kiss me into my lips anymore, okay?' He chuckled stroking her head.

'Is the cheek alright?' She asked quietly with big puppy eyes.

'Not really' L suddenly joined the conversation sending her a death glare.

'I am asking Light-kun, _not you_' she snorted at him.

'Once in a while' Light rolled his eyes.

'Yay!' The blonde sticked her tongue at Ryuuzaki and pecked Light's cheek.

'Good luck on the movie set' Light winked at her backing into L's awaiting arms.

'Thanks!' She grinned. 'Wish you all the best and see you around!' She waved them goodbye and came to the car which had just come to pick her up. When she disappeared L suddenly pinned Light to the vehicle.

'What the—?' The brunette squeaked.

'Never ever sentence me to suffer such agony again, Light-kun' L whispered in Light's ear. 'I felt as if the jealousy was eating me up from the inside' he murmured breathing in Light's delicate scent and finally calming down.

'There was no need to stress over it that much, Ryuuzaki' Light took his face into his hands. 'It's _only you_ who matters to me in this field' he whispered and joined their lips together humming in contentedness.

'_Mine_' L snapped and pulled him inside the limousine which was to drive Light home.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: L's possessiveness... I love it *.* It's so easy to make him literally suffer from jealousy xD<strong>

**Misa will come back in the later chapters so the battle for Light's attention is not over yet ;3 Review...? :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Misa won't appear in this chapter but she will come back eventually ;) Here, the best (or rather the worst xD) friend of mankind - alcohol. Plus someone's really poor head...**

* * *

><p>'So what will we be watching?' Light asked after the sweet kiss both of them had shared when he'd crossed the step of the front door.<p>

'Whatever Light-kun wants. I have the huge movie library' L winked at him taking his hand and leading him to the huge living room. All the equipment which was usually placed there disappeared. The room was shrouded in romantic semidarkness. Light saw the red wine placed on the coffee table…

'Is it a special occasion?' He asked a bit confused. He felt as if his clothes (the simple crimson buttoned up shirt and black tight pants) were inappropriate for such arrangements.

'Each occasion when we are alone is special to me, Light-kun' the detective muttered displaying him the impressive collection of DVDs hidden in the mahogany chest of drawers. Light swallowed his confusion and set his sight on the shelves looking for something he would like to watch.

'How about this one?' He took one of the boxes from the drawer and handed it to the detective.

'"Ghost Writer"?' Ryuuzaki arched a brow eyeing the title. 'I assumed you'd already watched this film.'

'I really wanted to' the brunette admitted. 'But it's premiere was that four years ago, you know…' the raven-haired man understood instantly what Light was insinuating.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by my question' he mumbled embracing him gently and pecking the top of his head.

'You didn't' Light sent him his smile. 'It's just… let's say that I didn't think about watching films at the time' he muttered looking into Ryuuzaki's eyes. 'So how is it?' He asked pointing at the black box.

'Rather enjoyable although a bit predictable. What I found truly disturbing was when—'

'Alright, don't spoil me the whole plot' the brunette chuckled placing his finger on L's lips. 'I still want to watch it even though some certain detective labeled it as "not very amusing".'

'I did not say anything like that' Ryuuzaki muttered following Light back to the sofa.

'You didn't have to. I am able to read between the lines' the auburn-haired male winked coming to the huge flat-screened television.

'What would Light-kun want to consume during the display?' L murmured in Light's ear giving him goosebumps.

'Do you happen to have peanuts maybe?' The brunette asked not turning to him to hide the sudden redness of his cheeks.

'Naturally' the detective smirked kissing Light's earlobe and retreating to the kitchen. When he came back with a bowl of the said snack, he noticed that everything was already set and Light was waiting for him on the leather couch. 'I see that you did well with all the remote controls' he smirked sitting by his side and placing the bowl onto the table.

'Oh, it was pretty simple' Light rolled his eyes reaching his hand for a peanut. L in the meantime opened the bottle of wine and poured a bit to the crystal glasses in front of them.

'Shall we?' He purred handing Light one of them.

'I dedicate this toast to you, Ryuuzaki' the brunette said with a little blush spreading on his cheeks. 'I want to thank you for bringing me back to life' he smiled clinking their glasses and taking the first sip of the red alcohol.

'I might have told you the same thing' the detective smirked leaning forward and kissing him delicately. 'Thanks to you, I feel _so alive_, Light-kun' he breathed out near the brunette's lips.

'What a _great match _we are' Light smirked ironically and pressed the play button to start the movie.

One of Light's weaknesses were the said peanuts - he couldn't stop eating them. After each one he was promising to himself that he wouldn't reach for another but he always failed in the end. To his unfortunate, they were rather salty and so he quickly felt thirsty. Before he realized, he'd already drunk three glasses of wine and was sipping the fourth one. His mind was already hazy - his tolerance for alcohol had always been rather low and suddenly he realized that he couldn't focus on the plot of the movie anymore. It wasn't that the film was uninteresting, quite on the contrary, in fact. It was just… L's lips. They seemed softer somehow, almost velvety and Light felt the burning urge to taste them _now_.

He slowly tilted his head with a lazy smile and not thinking much, he forced the detective to sit normally and threw his leg over L's ones sitting down on his lap, remembering how comfortable it was. Ryuuzaki was completely surprised by this unexpected action of his boyfriend. He eyed suspiciously Light's reddened cheeks and shiny eyes and slowly placed his palms on his waist.

'I thought that you were interested in watching the movie, Light-kun' he murmured keeping his self-control although the brunette on his lap wasn't making it easier for him.

'I am' Light confirmed licking his lips over seductively. 'It's just that your mouth is so _distracting_.' He muttered trailing his index finger along L's bottom lip. 'I cannot concentrate _at all_' he admitted with a tempting smile.

'That so, Light-kun…?' The detective smirked back strengthening the grip of his hands.

'U-huh' the brunette leaned forward wrapping his arms around L's neck. 'You've just eaten a sugar cube… I wonder if your lips still taste sweetly…' he purred joining their foreheads.

'Try to convince yourself' Ryuuzaki whispered in dark baritone stroking slowly Light's lower back.

Without any other delay, Light reduced the remaining distance between them and started kissing the detective. The kiss began innocently but soon transformed into the passionate and deep one. L was surprised by the obstinacy in Light as he was tirelessly trying to win the dominance. The detective had quite a few problems to finally force his tongue to submit.

'Hmm… I was right' Light chuckled panting lightly. 'Sweet as pure sugar.' He murmured hearing the rush of blood in his ears. He felt as though his veins were filled with fire. His body was so _hot_ and _horny_.

He kissed L again sucking on his bottom lip and weaving his hands in the detective's black locks with a low purr. Ryuuzaki suddenly grabbed his hips and forced him onto his back on the sofa hovering above him. His eyes were shining with unhidden desire.

'Ah, right. I almost forgot how _possessive_ and _controlling_ you are' Light muttered playfully caressing L's uncovered collarbones. He enjoyed the sight of Ryuuzaki bending over him very much. L leaned to him joining their lips again for another battle while his hands travelled down along Light's slim body and rested on his hips. He slowly broke the kiss and left the path of pecks leading to Light's neck. The brunette moaned quite loudly clutching his hands on Ryuuzaki's shirt when L started sucking lightly on the burning flesh. Such a _needy_ noise coming out of Light's lips turned him on. He wanted so much _more_.

The detective backed a bit admiring his work - the bright red hickey right above the pulsing artery. He looked down and Light and saw his shut eyes, parted lips and red cheeks. The brunette looked so _delicious_, so _eager_… L thought about how much he wanted him since they'd met. He had been ready to do anything to seduce him and make him _his _at last.

But now, when the brunette suddenly hiccuped, L realized that it wasn't that clear-minded Light who was giving himself entirely to him right now. It wasn't the man whose heart he had swore to himself he would gain.

The Light in whom L had fallen in love with would not want to speed the things up like that. That Light was too timid and too afraid of such a seven-league step in their relationship. His Light wasn't ready to make love yet despite how wanton he seemed now.

L peeked at the empty bottle of wine. He knew how much the brunette had drunk and adding two to two he figured out that Light had a very poor head for alcohol. He sighed and pulled him onto his lap again.

'Why did y-you — hiccup — stop…?' The brunette asked in great disappointment.

'Because you're drunk, Light-kun' the detective murmured in his ear stroking his back.

'I am not…!' He exclaimed trying to focus his sight on L's face. 'I am totally _sober_!'

'No, you're totally _drunk_' Ryuuzaki chuckled kissing him gently. 'I'm afraid that you'll need to spend the night at my place…' he muttered turning off the TV and taking Light into his arms in a bridal style.

'I-I can walk… on my own…!' He protested between the next hiccups looking angrily at the detective.

'I seriously doubt if you are able to keep your balance in your current state' L snorted pushing the door to his bedroom and laying him onto the enormous double bed.

'And w-where do you think… y-you're going, huh?' Light mumbled barely understandably grasping L's loose shirt. 'Lie down by my side!' He demanded pulling on the white material.

'As Light-kun wishes' he let himself collapse near the brunette. Light tried to slip his hands underneath L's shirt.

'Let's continue' he whined pleadingly making it _really hard_ for the detective to refuse to such a sweet plea. 'Don't you want me…?' He asked in a breaking voice when L didn't let him take off his shirt.

'Believe me, Light-kun, I _do_ want you so much that it _hurts_' he growled caressing Light's hot cheek.

'So where's the problem…?' Light frowned trying to pull L on top of himself again.

'You are drunk, Light-kun. You don't think clearly.' The detective muttered pecking lightly his temple.

'That only means that subconsciously I want you _so badly_ too!' The brunette pointed out desperately.

'I want you to be aware of what is happening during our first time, Light-kun…' L purred nuzzling his face in the auburn locks of his boyfriend. 'I want you to be ready so that you won't regret anything…' he kissed him delicately and embraced lightly.

'Stay by my side' Light whispered burying his face into L's chest.

'I am not going anywhere, Raito' the detective smiled pecking the top of Light's head. And Light slowly fell asleep feeling warm and secure in the arms of the man who rocked his world.

…

Where am I…? Oh god, it would much easier if my head wasn't that heavy!, Light thought rubbing his temples and slowly raising to the sitting position. Suddenly he froze when the flood of memories appeared in his mind. His face covered in brightly red blush while his hands became as cool as ice. He looked down at his body and saw the same shirt and trousers he had been wearing the day before. He sighed in relief that _nothing_ had actually happened and collapsed on the pillows again.

'What have I done…?' He muttered covering his face with his hands remembering how shamelessly he'd been acting. He thought about L and the way he had been bending over him with pure lust in his eyes there, on the sofa… how his lips had been dancing on the sensitive flesh of his neck…

'It felt so good' the brunette whispered to the empty room admitting to himself that, _God_, he had _liked_ it.

I was giving myself entirely to him then, he thought reddening even more although he wouldn't suppose it was even possible.

'And yet… he did nothing' he mumbled reopening his eyes and raising to the sitting position again. 'Why didn't he use the opportunity…? I would've let him do _anything_ then…' he ran his hand through his silky auburn hair trying to recall what he had told Ryuuzaki but it seemed to be hidden in some closed drawers in his memory.

My head hurts so much, Light thought pulling his legs to his chest. And my tongue seems to have turned into a piece of cotton batting…

He clenched his teeth being angry at his own stupidity.

'Never ever will I drink alcohol again' he announced to himself in a firm tone resting his forehead against his knees.

Suddenly the door to the room opened quietly and the streak of light came inside the bedroom. Ryuuzaki peeked inside and when he saw that the brunette had already awakened, his lips widened in a small smile.

'How are you, Light-kun?' He asked in a low voice standing in a doorway with a cup of green tea in one hand.

Light raised up his head a little too fast and scotoma danced in front of his eyes giving him another sting of pain in temples. After a second it got through to him who was standing there and _staring_ at him.

'Ryuuzaki, I- I have no idea what the hell possessed me!' Light exclaimed hiding away from L's sight under the duvet.

'You have very little tolerance for alcohol, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki chuckled coming to him with a cherry sencha in the cup. 'It's a really useful information' He placed the tea onto the nightstand and sat down near the brunette.

'I'm so sorry for these contrary signals…' Light mumbled huddling even more.

'It's really fine, Light-kun. I have nothing against waiting. Everything in the right time…' L muttered embracing him and trying to meet his eyes though Light was constantly evading his sight and blushing like a madman. 'Just look at me, Light-kun' he murmured in his ear. Light swallowed hardly and finally raised up his head. L grasped his chin to make sure that Light wouldn't hide again. 'I want this first time to be all about you, Raito. It's _you_ who must be ready for this. With a _clear_ mind, of course' he added with a smirk leaning down and pecking Light's lips. 'I will never press you to do anything against your will…' he whispered near the brunette's mouth.

'I… I don't understand' Light mumbled looking at L with wide open eyes. 'Why did stop then? I wouldn't have protested at all…' he admitted turning his sight away from the detective in bitter embarrassment.

'It wasn't the Light-kun I know' Ryuuzaki muttered embracing him gently and stroking his head. 'I knew that at that time you would have let me do everything… but that's not what I want' he whispered in Light's ear. The brunette arched a brow and looked into the eyes of the detective again, quite intrigued.

'Don't you lust for my body, Ryuuzaki?' He asked crossing his legs under the duvet. L smiled leaning closer and kissing him gently.

'I want to make love to you when you're ready, Light-kun' he murmured pulling the brunette onto his lap. 'And I want you, Raito, to crave it just as _much_ as I do' he whispered in his ear feeling the hotness emitted by Light's cheeks.

Light's heart was pounding in a madly fast pace in his chest. He felt bad for underestimating Ryuuzaki.

'I don't know what to say…' he mumbled still in shock. 'How to express my gratefulness for your kindness…' he leaned against the detective burying his face into the crook of his neck.

'You don't need to do anything, Light-kun' L smiled pecking his head. 'I have a great respect for you. I wouldn't ever take advantage of you when you are unaware of your actions. I don't play dirty.' He reached for something to his pocket. 'Now, here' he forced something into Light's hand.

'What is it?' The brunette asked eyeing suspiciously the white pill.

'The cure for your hangover' the detective chuckled placing him back onto the mattress and handing him the cup of sencha.

'How do you…?' Light parted his lips in surprise.

'I know how people feel the next day after they've drunk too much' L smirked coming back to the door. 'The bathroom is here' he pointed at the second door in the room. 'I have also brought you some clothes for change' he added pointing at the bottom of the bed. 'I think they should match your size, Light-kun' he said and disappeared behind the closed door.

Light was left alone on the bed with the tea, painkiller and the biggest amazement written all over his face.

'I must have won a fate lottery' he murmured washing down the tablet and slowly heading for the bathroom taking the prepared clothes on his way.

...

After the long shower he felt much better although the pill hadn't killed the whole pain. He gazed at the clothes Ryuuzaki had offered him and pulled on himself the pair of black boxers wondering faintly if they were newly bought. Seeing that they matched perfectly, he decided that he didn't care. The shirt L gave him was certainly _white_ and _plain_ and a little _too big_ for him. Light hadn't ever seen his boyfriend in any other kind of clothes anyway. He took the offered toothbrush and quickly used it still feeling the bitter taste of red wine on his tongue. The menthol quickly neutralized the unpleasant scent and made him feel fresh and nice again. The brunette then took care of his utterly messy hair taming the auburn wisps. He frowned seeing the purple hickey which was perfectly exposed on his bare neck now. With clear mind he came to the conclusion that he did _not_ like it _at all_. He hissed touching the mark lightly. Far from enjoying this sight, it also _hurt_.

However, he felt much better when he finally left the bathroom and headed for the operational room where he found L sitting in front of the monitor.

'No more alcohol on our dates, Ryuuzaki' Light said sitting near him on the second revolving chair. '_Ever_' he added seeing the smirk which had appeared on L's lips.

'It was _fun_, Light-kun' the detective muttered placing his onyx eyes on the brunette, on his _neck,_ to be precise.

'Being sober benefits me' Light mumbled turning away with a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Being drunk benefits your sex appeal, L thought memorizing the previous evening and the brunette on the sofa beneath him with shut eyes, parted mouth, flushed cheeks and a moan of his name on the lips.

'Your sudden timidness is _cute_, Light-kun' he said instead leaning closer to him and pecking his hot cheek. Light narrowed his eyes pushing the detective away and crossing his arms.

'You won't be calling me that ever again' he demanded ignoring the painful pulsing of the veins in his temples.

'I can't help it, Light-kun. It's not my fault that you act like that' Ryuuzaki chuckled seeing the anger burning in these caramel eyes.

'_Bullshit_' Light snarled and stood up leaving the room and going to the kitchen. During the last month he would come to L's house quite often and so he knew exactly where each room was.

He turned angrily on the coffeemaker needing the hot black beverage more than anything now. Waiting for the coffee, he packed his dirty clothes to the bag and noticed a business card hidden in the small pocket. After a second he decided to call the given number.

He heard the woman's voice on the other side on the line.

'Madison Harvey, may I help you?' The melodic tone resounded in his ear.

'I am calling in the case of one of the patients who is under protection of doctor Connor Swift' Light said firmly leaning against the kitchen desk. 'Yagami Sayu, to be exact.'

'You would like to arrange a visit, isn't it right?' The woman asked. Light heard the rustle of the paper.

'If it's only possible… I miss my sister' he admitted clenching his fingers on the phone.

'From what I have in Miss Sayu's papers, I assume that the treatment is slow but step by step, it steadily gives positive results…' the secretary muttered. 'However, it's doctor Swift who should decide about it.'

'Great. May I speak to him then?' Light asked slowly growing impatient.

'He's on the morning round now. But I might tell him about your request when he's back' she suggested.

'I would be grateful' the brunette muttered saying goodbye and ending the call. He sighed in slight frustration sitting on the stool and taking a sip of his coffee.

'Don't tell me that you're still sulking' L entered the room and pecked Light's head.

'It's not the case…' the young male mumbled turning to him. 'I want to see my sister but I need the permission of doctor Swift first' he said pointing at the business card in front of him.

'You might have told me that at once' L smiled lazily taking his cell from the jeans pocket and choosing the right number. After two signals someone picked up. Light parted his lips seeing how quickly the detective arranged the whole visit. 'We may come there even today if you want, Light-kun' L murmured with a smirk unwrapping the candy.

'Give me his real number, Ryuuzaki' Light demanded reaching his hand out for L's phone but the detective hid it in his pants again.

'I can't, Light-kun' he said shaking his head slightly. 'This number is only for emergency.'

'I don't want to fuck around with his secretary any time again!' Light snapped. 'I need his _direct_ number!'

'Light-kun _wouldn't like_ to fuck around with that woman, of that I am certain' L muttered making a coffee for himself as well. 'Besides, I _wouldn't let_ him.'

'Oh, you know _what_ I meant!' The brunette exclaimed in anger and embarrassment at the same time reddening.

'Anyway, I still cannot give you this number, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki said firmly cutting off the discussion.

'_Jerk_' Light hissed clenching his teeth and massaging his aching temples.

'Hasn't the pill I gave you worked for your headache?' L changed the topic observing him carefully.

'Not really' the brunette winced. 'My migraines are difficult to win over.' He admitted looking at him as well. Seeing the real concern in L's eyes he sighed and came to him sitting on his lap and resting his head on his shoulder.

'Sorry for this outburst.' He whispered. 'My biggest weakness when I am with you is my inability to control my emotions…' he calmed down feeling the comforting hug of L's arm.

'Who would suppose that you might be _that_ cuddly?' Ryuuzaki smirked stroking calmingly his arm and placing a kiss on his temple.

'I am surprised myself' Light smiled weakly. 'Nothing seems to be normal when it comes to your persona, Ryuuzaki. Even, or rather _especially,_ my behavior' he decided to kiss L directly this time enjoying the mellowness of his lips against his own.

Suddenly Light's stomach rumbled ruining the mood completely. The brunette broke the kiss and grasped his abdomen blushing brightly in embarrassment. The detective smirked pecking his nose.

'Do you like scrambled eggs, Light-kun?' He asked letting him stand up from his lap. Light nodded scratching the back of his head. 'There we go then…' L muttered preparing the frying pan and the ingredients with a half-smirk across his lips. 'You can't deny your cuteness now, Raito…' he murmured under his breath washing the eggs.

'Heard that!' Light snapped giving him a teasing clout to his arm but standing on his toes to peck his cheek.

Maybe secretly he really did enjoy being called by L like that…?

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: Drunk Light is one of my favorite motives xD He's funny with a hazy mind.<strong>

**Next time more DN characters and new threads will appear :3 I am so excited - this fic is constantly developing and is far from being closed. Review...? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Things will get interesting after this chapter, I already have the whole plan for the next few parts... New characters, new threads... I am pretty much excited :D**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the limousine, Light was truly impatient. Not having seen his younger sister for almost two months was making him sick of the tension, of this anticipation which was filling all his insides. He was patting nervously the seat looking out of the window and wondering what the phrase "positive results" meant. Was Sayu able to say something…? Or maybe she could stand up from the wheelchair…?<p>

He didn't want to let his hopes grow high so as not to be disappointed if it appeared that not much had changed. However, he couldn't stop thinking about his wish to see his sister smile again.

'Calm down, Light-kun' L suddenly said observing the brunette and taking his hand in a calming gesture. 'I can almost hear your heartbeat.'

'I _can't_, Ryuuzaki' Light drawled through the clenched lips. 'It occupies all my thoughts no matter how hard I try to switch it off!' He snapped cracking his knuckles.

'Light' L called him stroking his arm. 'Look at me, please' he added when the brunette hadn't reacted. The young male slowly turned his face to him. His caramel eyes were filled with the storm of contrary emotions. 'It's alright, you understand? Sayu-san is fine and you know that. There is nothing to worry about.' The detective wrapped his arm around Light's waist pulling him close to himself.

'But what if she doesn't remember me…?' The brunette squeaked. 'Or worse… what if she _hates_ me because I let them take her away from me…?' He gritted his teeth in arising paranoia.

'How can you think like that, Raito?' L shook his head caressing Light's cheek. 'You did it to _help_ her.'

'She may not understand that…' Light sighed resting his head on L's shoulder.

'She's an intelligent girl' Ryuuzaki reminded him pecking lightly his forehead.

'She hasn't spoken a _word_ to me since our accident, Ryuuzaki' Light confessed biting his bottom lip. 'What if she hadn't ever forgiven me for not rescuing her these four years ago…?'

'She would be a fool then, Light-kun. No one has ever done for her as much as you did. You sacrificed yourself for Sayu-san.' L whispered in Light's ear noticing with relief that the brunette was slowly relaxing.

'She's my only family, Ryuuzaki. I can't afford losing her…' he mumbled feeling safe in L's arms.

'You won't lose her, Light-kun. You're her only family too' L reminded carefully. 'You have to pull yourself together, Raito' he added kissing his boyfriend delicately. 'She cannot see you like that.'

'You're right' Light sighed deeply closing his eyes for a few seconds and calming down. 'I must stop freaking out. It's not like me' he murmured putting on the mask of calmness and standing up when the vehicle stopped. 'Let's go' he said opening the car-door and letting Ryuuzaki guard him into the big center of mental rehabilitation. 'Have you ever been here before…?' He asked seeing that the detective knew exactly where to go.

'Once' L admitted. 'When I was fifteen, Watari took me here with himself. Not for the treatment, of course' he added seeing Light's strangled look. 'We had a case.'

'You were working as the detective when you were fifteen…?' Light asked arching a brow in a great surprise.

'I have been working as the detective pretty much for my whole life, Light-kun.' L smirked opening the door and letting his companion in first. 'Watari found me when I was eleven and so our journey through the world of crime has started and lasts until today.'

'It's so hard to imagine an eleven-year-old child working on the case of murder or drug trafficking.' The brunette frowned eyeing the raven-haired man by his side.

'It has always been my destiny, Light-kun' L smiled and Light thought that he'd noticed a spark of sadness in his eyes but it quickly disappeared and the onyx orbs became unreadable again. The detective led Light to the surgery on the second floor of the building. On their way they passed by a lot of people in white smocks and patients in blue hospital pajamas of which some looked truly mentally ill. The brunette swallowed hardly not liking the fact that his little sis had to spend her time there, surrounded by such difficult cases.

Ryuuzaki knocked on the door with the table with doctor Swift's name on it and opened it.

'Perfectly on time' Connor smiled looking at them from above his spectacles putting aside the certificates he'd been holding and standing up. 'Nice to see you again, Mr. Yagami, Ryuuzaki.' He shook their hands. 'Would you like some tea before we go to Miss Sayu…?' He asked Light who shook his head quickly.

'No, thank you. Just take me to my sister' he demanded.

'Certainly' the doctor was keeping his polite smile. 'In this case, follow me, please.'

Light breathed out in relief seeing that they were heading for a different ward in the other part of the hospital.

When they were walking along the corridors suddenly the blonde teenage boy all clad in black and tight leather rushed into Connor.

'What have I told you about these clothes, Mello?' The doctor sighed looking at the blonde. 'I would like you to dress up in something _normal_ for a change.'

'There is no point in saying this again, doc' the teen muttered crossing his arms. 'We both know that I won't listen to you anyway. Save your throat.'

Swift sighed again and looked around. 'Where is Near?' He asked.

'I left him in the game room. He doesn't do anything more than playing with all his robots and puzzles, after all' Mello rolled his eyes playing with a black rosary hanging on his neck. 'Why do I have to take care of _him_ by the way? There are dozens of other patients here!' He nagged piercing his crystal blue eyes to the man in front of him.

'We've discussed this matter over hundred of times already. I don't have time for your complaining now. Come back to him _at once_' Swift ordered in a firm tone.

Mello turned to L and Light and smirked. 'Oh, new patients? Cool, I was bored to death with the same unintelligent guys and their everyday routine of staring at the blank wall and drooling…'

'Come back to your friend _now_' the doctor raised his voice becoming irritated by the behavior of this insolent blonde.

'_Friend_? You gotta be kidding' Mello chuckled turning around on his heels and walking down the corridor swaying his hips excessively. 'He's much closer to my _nemesis_. Spending my time with this damn fluffy head is the worst punishment for my sins you could ever come up with!' He threw in taking a turn and disappearing behind the door to the stairwell.

'I am sorry for him' Swift said to the couple by his side. 'Mello is a walking trouble.'

'Is he a patient here?' Light asked following the doctor.

'A patient? Thankfully not' Connor mumbled heading for the last room in the row. 'He's more like a volunteer despite his will here…' he grabbed the knob of the door. 'Ready for seeing your sister, Mr. Yagami?' He smiled changing the topic and Light immediately forgot about the leather-clad teen. He gulped and slowly followed Swift inside…

…

'Sayu, you have guests today' the doctor said smiling lightly while looking at the dark-haired girl on the wheelchair sitting by the window. She slowly turned her head to the source of the voice. Light froze looking into her dark brown eyes and feeling squeezing in his throat.

'Sayu…' he whispered smiling weakly and slowly coming to her. She was sitting still and not saying anything but at least she was _looking at him_. 'I've missed you so much…' his smile widened when he embraced her delicately. She didn't return the hug but buried her face into Light's neck making him almost cry of happiness. Even though it wasn't much, it still was a seven-league change in her behavior which was making the young auburn-haired male boundlessly happy.

'You're doing well, aren't you, Sayu?' Doctor Swift asked sitting on the chair nearby the small table. 'Your sister makes real progress, Mr. Yagami' he told Light with pride in his voice. 'Even though by the first peek one doesn't see the improvement, I, as the doctor who leads her case, can tell that she really wants this therapy to be effective. You must know, Mr. Yagami, that in such cases the result depends on the attitude of the patient in the major part. And Sayu — he stood up and patted her shoulder — really cares.'

Light couldn't be happier hearing that.

'I've always known that we will make it, little sis' he smiled through tears pecking her cheek gently. 'I am so proud of you' he whispered in her ear. She set her sight on L widening her eyes lightly. 'Ah, yes, Ryuuzaki is with me today' Light said noticing her look. Her lips widened in a very faint smile when she moved her eyes to Light again. The brunette knew exactly what was the meaning of this gesture and flushed lightly. 'You're _perceptive_ as ever, little sis' he whispered in her ear. 'Is it _that_ obvious…?' He smiled sheepishly at her. The girl didn't respond but her lips remained widened in a small smirk. 'I will tell you about it another time' he promised patting her hand and stood up turning to the doctor. 'No words could ever express my whole gratefulness—' he started but Swift interrupted him.

'Let's not count the chickens before they're hatched, shall we?' He asked in a warm tone. 'We'll talk about it when Sayu's fully alright again' he winked at him taking them to the exit.

'I'll come back, Sayu' Light promised sending her an honest smile and waving her goodbye. She didn't wave back but he knew that she did it mentally.

'I have to excuse you now' Swift said looking at his watch. 'I have an urgent case to take care of. Will you manage to find the way out without my help?'

'No worries, Conor. We'll be fine' Ryuuzaki said taking Light's hand. 'See you next time' he added observing him disappearing on the turn of the corridor.

'Oh, Ryuuzaki, I cannot find the appropriate words to describe how I feel…' Light sighed embracing him tightly.

'I told you there was nothing to fear, Light-kun' the detective muttered stroking Light's cheek.

'In this matter I tend to overreact a bit…' the brunette murmured pecking L's lips as they were walking down the corridor.

Suddenly the same blonde from before barred them the way. He was pushing the wheelchair with another boy clad in white pajamas with unusual bluish hair.

'Hello again' he smirked at the two leaning his hand against the hip. 'So you're not new patients in the end…?' He asked with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

'No' Light shook his head looking curiously at them.

'Such a shame!' Mello exclaimed tousling his straight blond hair. 'You two finally look like a good company whereas I am sentenced to _this_' he gestured at the albino boy on the wheelchair.

'This is that friend of yours you take care of?' Light asked eyeing the teen in white.

'He's _not_ my friend…!' Mello drawled with frustration in his voice. 'Fluffy head is only _the worst_ karma I could ever get' he snorted peeking at his companion.

'You're being so rude' the brunette stated feeling some kind of the sympathy for the albino who could obviously hear these words but seemed not to care. 'Well, it was nice but we were just exciting—'

'Wait!' Mello pulled the wheelchair with Near and followed them. 'Don't deprive me of the only opportunity to talk to someone _normal_!'

'How did you get here?' L asked arching a brow. The term "a volunteer despite the will" was unusually accurate in this case.

'Do you happen to recognize the criminal Mafia organization from L.A.?' The blonde asked looking at them daringly.

'Yes, I do' L did remember that he'd had massive problems with them a few years before until some other criminals hadn't done in all but one of its members. It wasn't his business what had happened to the only one survivor, though.

'So you must know what happened to this bunch of morons three years ago…' Mello muttered clenching his fists on the wheelchair. 'If they had listened to me then, it wouldn't have ever happened and I wouldn't have to rot in this madhouse!' He snapped bitterly.

'Are you suggesting that _you_ are _that_ one survivor…?' L didn't manage to hide his surprise.

'Not only suggesting. I _am_ this one survivor' the blonde threw in.

'Then _why_ are you here _instead_ of the prison?' The detective narrowed his eyes feeling that his sense of justice ached a bit.

'Because I was fifteen then and they established that I was mentally broken by the other Mafia members.' The blonde explained smoothly.

'But were you…?' L was pressing.

'One hell knows' Mello snarled. 'But the truth is that I don't remember anything from before they made me one of the members. Anyway — he brushed off the unruly wisp out of his forehead — I ended up here helping all these idiots with IQ of the Neanderthal and being a personal maid of the fluffy head' he pointed at Near.

'You're absolutely insolent' Light stated suddenly joining the conversation again.

'Well, boo-hoo, welcome to my world, ukie' he smirked seeing the scarlet blush all over Light's face. 'Was it a_ lucky guess_ by any chance?' He chuckled adjusting a black leather glove on his hand.

'I… We… oh, God, you deserve every single bit of your karma!' Light exclaimed desperately wanting to disappear.

'No flames, I just voice out my thoughts. That's a thing _normal_ people do' Mello smirked and pushed the button calling for the elevator. 'You know, fluffy head, it would be much easier if you didn't pretend to be disabled' he said to the albino. 'Driving you around the hospital is idiotic.'

'I don't know a word appropriate for describing your lack of manners' Light snorted coming inside the lift.

'Near is capable of walking. He's just such a _lazy ass_.' Mello rolled his eyes patting Near's shoulder. 'Choose the floor, fluffy head' he said and Near pressed the button which would take the elevator to the highest floor. 'Oh, I assume that this is goodbye' the blonde said looking at L and Light. 'Don't forget to visit us during the next time you're at little Sayu's' he smirked seeing them leaving the lift quickly on the ground floor.

'Christ, what a horribly unmannered person!' The brunette snapped in indignation. 'No way, I don't want to meet him ever again…!'

L was drowned in his own thoughts. That was a surprise - was Mello really the only one survivor of the carnage of the Mafia group…? And if so, what L should do with this information…?

…

During the next days L was much more distant, always drowned in his own thoughts not even trying to keep up any conversation Light would attempt. The brunette didn't know what was the case for such strange behavior - it wasn't like Ryuuzaki at all.

Usually, the detective was the one who would initiate the majority of the physical contact between them, taking great care of innocent touches or kisses here and there all day long.

As much as Light didn't want to, he needed to admit that he started seriously missing it. He wanted the old L again.

The detective didn't have time for their dates anymore - he would excuse himself saying he had much work with the newest case he'd taken but Light subconsciously felt that it wasn't the only reason. L had been solving cases when they had already been in a relationship before and then he'd always found some time to go with Light for a coffee or to the cinema.

The brunette was becoming truly frustrated and angry at him - as his boyfriend, he had the right to demand more attention from him. He was supposed to be the most important person to him, for god's sake!

That day, Light was waiting for L and their training session exceptionally drifting calmly in the pool being on his back and staring at the ceiling. The coolness of the water didn't bother him at all - he'd grown accustomed to it so long time ago. Being in the water, he could always think more clearly and he finally came to the conclusion that today he would finally find out what the hell was occupying all of Ryuuzaki's thoughts and attention.

Light closed his eyes for a moment relaxing and letting himself get lost in the moment, forgetting about his problems for a while.

When he reopened them, he noticed the black-haired man glancing at him from above. He sent his smile to L looking into the onyx orbs of his boyfriend.

'You're in the water, Light-kun' L stated arching a brow. That was quite unusual to have Light in the pool during his lesson.

'Indeed' the brunette sighed and came back to the upright position leaning against the edge of the pool. 'I needed to gather my thoughts… Now, as you are already here, we might start the training…' he prepared himself to leave the water.

'Wait' L prevented him quickly throwing off his clothes and joining the brunette at once without any warm-up. He shuddered at the contact of the cold liquid. 'How can you survive in such low temperature without even a wince…?' He muttered standing by Light's left side.

'That's why you should have warmed your body up before you jumped inside' the auburn-haired male rolled his eyes coming closer to him and this time being the first to create a friction between them. He placed his arms around L's neck and pulled him into the kiss in the appropriate greeting. The detective hummed in contentedness placing his hands on Light's bare chest and pushing him lightly against the pool's wall.

Getting lost in the kiss, Light unconsciously raised his legs up slowly wrapping them around L's waist and hugging him like a koala bear.

Ryuuzaki broke the kiss feeling that and goggled his eyes staring at the brunette in his arms.

'I-is it wrong…?' Light stammered out reddening brightly and evading L's eyes. His legs slowly loosened the grip. L quickly caught them keeping them in place.

'No...' he purred lowly leaning closer to his boyfriend. 'It's _perfect_.'

The young male pulled him into the kiss again feeling the need to make up for the last month when L had been almost beyond his reach all of the time.

'Are you still cold?' Light asked near L's lips stroking the back of his neck.

'No, Raito' the detective whispered back with a smile. 'You're my private heater here.' He pecked Light's forehead feeling the nice warmth emitting from his boyfriend's body which was clung to his chest. 'What have I done to receive such a nice prize…?' He murmured in Light's ear placing his hands on the brunette's hips in a possessive manner.

'I am not doing this for you, Ryuuzaki' Light snorted burying his face into the crook of L's neck. 'It's a prize for myself for enduring well all the weeks you had no time for me' he said in a somewhat accusing tone.

'Are you affected that much, Light-kun…?' The detective asked widening his lips in a triumphant smirk.

'Since our visit in Sayu's hospital we haven't spent even one evening together, Ryuuzaki. Hell, we barely ever talked! You may call me impatient but it _did_ affect me that much' the brunette snarled at him hugging him tighter. 'Do you know that in the act of desperation I started talking with _Watari_?' Light smirked looking up at him. 'He told me some interesting things about you, Ryuuzaki' his smirk was utterly evil.

'What did he tell you?' L narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'He told me many things…' Light snickered biting his bottom lip provocatively. 'No wonder your carnation is so pale if you never eat carrots' he said moving one of his hands to the front part of L's body and resting it above the detective's heart. 'Your diet must be changed thoroughly' he added looking daringly into L's eyes.

'Not a chance, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki murmured with a smirk leaning down for a peck again. 'You won't ever be able to do that.'

'We shall see' the brunette muttered letting his legs fall down onto the other sides of L's body. 'I also got to know how _ticklish_ you appear to be right _here_.' He suddenly brushed his fingers down the detective's lower spine making him shiver ever so slightly. Light chuckled seeing this reaction and enjoying his temporary victory. He quickly left the pool leaving the disoriented black-haired man in the water with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

'Such a pity that you haven't done any warm-up, Ryuuzaki' he mocked taking the towel and drying his soaking hair. 'You may be _really_ regretting it after today's training session.' He smirked wiping off his body and putting on the shorts and t-shirt.

L gritted his teeth promising to himself he would have his revenge on the auburn-haired swimmer afterwards. How much he _hated_ losing!

'Ah, one more thing, Ryuuzaki' Light caught his attention again sitting onto the podium. 'Today you're _telling me_ what you have been working on so hard for all that time' he murmured with a playful look in his eyes. 'I do not accept any excuses. I expect the whole truth without any tricks' he demanded firmly coming back to his bag for a whistle. 'And now, as everything is already clear, we finally start our lesson' he clapped his hands urging the detective to swim and feeling much better than he'd had during the past four weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: Mello and Near are my favorite characters in DN (apart from L and Light, of course). I am really content that I made them a part of it. They are holding so many secrets... Nothing here is what it seems to be. I hope you'll get to like them in this story as much as I do ;) May I count on any reviews...? ;3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: With Mello and Near everything becomes more dynamic and complicated :D I love playing around with these characters. Especially with Mello and his _specific_ language xD**

**Ota-Hime, I am glad that you're back and thank you for approval and constructive critisism - I appreciate it very much :3 I played a little with Light's character for the purposes of this fanfiction and what I do is creating my favorite "version" of him. As for L... I do like him the way he was portrayed in the original story so I decided no to change much. However, the events I've planned for the future chapters will reveal something more of him (or at least I think so). By the way, Light is certainly not going to be seme here - I love seme!L too much and I _hate_ when he is the bottom. I hope it won't disappoint you much ;3. And no, L is not a virgin xD It's true, he is reclusive and distant but the only virgin here is Light and this is partially why he doesn't want to speed anything up. I am not going to write much about L's past here. Let's just say that the relationship with Light is his first one with heart involved ;) As for Misa... I hate her heatedly but I made her a part of this story simply because her battles against L in obtaining Light's attention are funny xD. And, yeah, Near and Mello are gonna mess up a loooot here. Yay! ;D**

**I don't know why but instead of your email address, in the comment were only the quotation marks... :|**

* * *

><p>Being in the wonderful mood, Light didn't even mind the rain. The depressing weather of November didn't have any impact on his wellbeing. Who would suppose that one small victory over the detective might taste <em>that good<em>…?

The brunette was preparing coffee for them two humming under his breath. He then went with the cups to the operational room where L was sitting in front of the monitors.

'Here you are' Light said placing a dark hot beverage near his right hand and taking a seat on the other chair. 'I am all yours now' he muttered cocking his head to the side and piercing his caramel eyes to the detective with a lazy smile dancing across his lips. L sighed deeply and opened a file. The screen suddenly showed the insolent blonde they'd met in the hospital over a month before. Light goggled his eyes not quite believing in what he was seeing. He was at loss for words, completely speechless. 'Why of all the people are you interested in _this one person_ in particular…?' He chocked out finally staring at L with wide open eyes.

'Don't you remember what he told us then, Light-kun?' Ryuuzaki murmured throwing the next sugar cubes into his coffee. 'He claimed to be the only one survivor of the slaughter of the L.A. Mafia group.'

'And so…? He was probably _lying_ all the time! I would give my right hand that he really is a patient there and all that story about being a mafia member is a bullshit!' Light exclaimed crossing his arms in sudden annoyance. He couldn't help that he _really_ dislike that teen. 'If it's really the case for your month-long negligence of our relationship then you've just made me fucking pissed off, Ryuuzaki' the brunette hissed clenching his lips in a thin line.

'I am sorry for hurting your feelings, Light-kun, but this case is really important to me' the detective said carefully seeing how angry Light currently was. 'My thorough investigation resulted in confirming Mello's words - he indeed was the member of the L.A. Mafia and survived the carnage three years ago. The reasons for his salvation are still unknown to me but maybe if I make a little more research, I'll finally find out the truth—'

'Who cares about this ill-mannered blonde? Even if he really was the mafia member in the past, now he's completely harmless being under surveillance in the mental hospital!' Light felt infuriated by L's words. He really was offended by the fact that his boyfriend had chosen to spend his time on investigating the case of some ex-mafioso (not to mention that it was the one who'd _dared_ insult Light badly before) over the dates with the brunette (he'd rejected the invitation seven times out of the ten in total).

'Do not diminish the weight of this matter, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki sighed looking into the reddened from the anger caramel orbs of the younger male. 'The L.A. Mafia was the most dangerous and best organized criminal group in the whole state. They were practically uncatchable during the whole period of their activity.' L did remember his huge frustration while being misled twice by them. He'd been working all twenty four hours of the day then, far too much determined to finally dismantle them and place in front of the court.

The sudden accident in which the whole (but one member) group had been killed had solved the problem but left the feeling of unfulfilled ambition.

And now he'd somehow found the only one member who remained alive. And it wasn't _any slapdash_ one…

'It's still a kid! You cannot be serious about him' Light drawled crumpling furiously the sheets of paper in his hands.

'This _kid_ was their leader for the whole period of their most successful operations, Light-kun. From what I have established so far, they recruited Mello when he was only thirteen years old. Starting as the lowest league, he managed to climb up the ladder of the rank in the surprisingly short time and at the age of fourteen he was already the head of the whole organization. How can a child possibly boss around the two dozens of the well-disciplined grownup and prideful men…? And what is even more intriguing, how did he manage to lead them so _goddamn well_…? Even _the greatest_ couldn't reach them' L gnawed at his thumb looking at the huge file dedicated to the eighteen-year-old genius and ex-mafia boss. No one would tell that this kid had been the mastermind of the criminal association - the slender blonde teen clad in the black leather from the photos indeed seemed to be quite an urchin but L wouldn't ever suppose that this was the man he had almost lost the battle to three years before.

'Why do you care _so much_…?' Light shook his head turning his sight away. 'Past is past. It doesn't matter anymore.'

'No one knows how Mello became the part of them' L continued his lecture as if he hadn't heard Light's remark. 'There is no information of what he'd been doing before the Mafia episode. From the medical research the doctors concluded that even Mello, or rather _Mihael Keehl _as this is his real name_,_doesn't remember anything at all. The diagnose says he might have even been given the lobotomy operation.'

'This is becoming truly creepy' Light commented slowly weakening in his prejudice against the blonde. He started feeling some kind of sympathy for the teen even though he wouldn't ever admit it.

'If he really was the one who was the head in every operation of the L.A. Mafia when he was the boss… he would be a _genius_' L had some real problems with admitting it although that was the bitter truth. He closed all the files and the picture of Mello disappeared leaving the screen blank.

'What are you going to do with all these information?' The brunette asked quietly sipping his coffee.

'Light-kun knows what' the detective muttered standing up from the revolving chair. 'It's high time to look for the answers in the very source…'

'Where are you going?' Light questioned seeing that Ryuuzaki turned to his room.

'I am heading my steps towards the certain mental rehabilitation center, Light-kun' the detective murmured. 'You may stay at my place if you want but I'll probably won't come back until the very late hour…'

The brunette raised up from the chair with the intent expression on his face and stood indoor L's bedroom.

'You won't be coming there on your own' he said firmly crossing his arms. 'I won't let you go alone to this _ex_-mafia boss.'

'Is Light-kun sure about it?' Ryuuzaki arched his brow in surprise.

'You won't leave me here, detective. I wanna accompany you in this investigation…' besides, that was the perfect opportunity to see Sayu again. Not a chance he would miss it!

…

'Are you angry at me, Light-kun?' L asked carefully observing the brunette sitting in front of him who was playing with the zipper of his blouse. Light raised his head snapping him a cold glare.

'I am' he replied in a quiet tone. 'You know how much I didn't want to be forced to face that blonde anymore again.' He crossed his arms. 'But I also understand that your job requires some sacrifices from you so yes, I am mad at you but only as your boyfriend, not a colleague.'

'Colleague?' L arched a brow not feeling particularly relieved.

'Whether you want it or not, I decided to take part in this investigation. Partially because you owe me some entertainment, partially because I am quite curious where it will take us' he smiled slightly burying his hands into his pockets. Ryuuzaki knew that he shouldn't let Light work with him so as not to reveal his real identity but just couldn't refuse the brunette to join him. Light had the right to ask for some more time together and L was really happy because he wanted it too.

'Why do you care so much about this case?' The young male asked. 'Does it affect you anyhow…?' He tilted his head in an innocent gesture of pure curiosity.

'You may say that. I feel obliged to lead the farther investigation' the detective answered evasively.

'Won't you say anything more…?' Light felt a sting of irritation. L's eyes remained unchanged. 'Oh, c'mon, it's not like I am going to reveal this information to the whole world' he snorted with a meaningful roll of eyes. 'If you don't want to ruin this relationship then you gotta trust me a little. Don't be so suspicious towards me' he muttered using the moment when the limousine was standing in the traffic jam and coming closer to him.

'It's not that I don't trust you, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki murmured wrapping his arm around Light's waist. 'But the whole case is top secret and I was obliged not to reveal it to anyone.'

'You know that telling me is like not revealing anything at all, Ryuuzaki…' Light purred trailing his finger along L's lips in a seductive manner. 'I am capable of keeping secrets…' he smirked seeing that he'd managed to coax the detective into telling him everything.

'I'll tell you under one condition, Light-kun. Promise me that you won't ever repeat it to anybody' L murmured with a serious look in his onyx orbs. Light rolled his eyes again nodding silently. 'I was one of the people working on the case of the L.A. Mafia three years ago' he admitted finally. Technically, he hadn't lied - L always had some people working for him in the field, Watari included. 'After the carnage of the members we decided to desert it assuming that the lonely survivor wouldn't make it anyhow having furious opponents of the competing groups on his neck... But we were wrong…' the detective sighed deeply feeling ashamed of his own mistake he shouldn't have ever made.

'Does it really matter, Ryuuzaki…? Mello has been in the mental hospital for three years now. He may not me dangerous anymore.' The brunette mumbled seeing the grumpy expression on L's face. Such news surprised him. Knowing Ryuuzaki, he hadn't told him everything so he decided to make a little research on his own after coming home to find out more about this case.

'I hope you are right, Light-kun. But I cannot have any guarantee.' The detective stated chewing his thumb.

'How old are you, Ryuuzaki?' Light suddenly asked changing the topic of their conversation and forcing him to stop gnawing.

'Why are you asking now, out of the blue?' L frowned in confusion.

'Because I felt like doing so' Light snorted. 'So…?' He encouraged him to answer.

'Well, I am slightly older than you are…'

'Damn, Ryuuzaki, I am asking for the real number' the brunette snapped raising his sight up and shaking his head in an impatient manner.

'Twenty six' L admitted unwillingly with a barely visible wince.

'_Not that slightly_' Light smirked maliciously patting Ryuuzaki's shoulder. 'You're quite _old_ in comparison to _me_' he chuckled.

'You take care of my condition so I should not be worried, Light-kun' L murmured leaning closer to him with the intend to kiss him but Light turned his head away so that L's lips met his cheek.

'You'll have to deserve this luxury, Ryuuzaki' he said replying for the silent question. 'Let's not forget that I am _still_ pissed off.'

'I thought that you've already forgiven me, Light-kun' L said in disappointment in his voice which really flattered his ego of the brunette.

'Unfortunately, you'll need to try better, detective' Light muttered in a sweet tone opening the car-door as they've just reached their destination. They trotted towards the entrance trying to avoid getting soaked in the November rain.

'I need to go straight to Mello, Light-kun. If you wish to see your sister then you'll have to go alone' Ryuuzaki said heading his steps towards the elevator. No one tried to stop them on their way. Light nodded, always willing to meet with Sayu. He had a lot of things to tell her, after all. 'Just text me when you're done and I'll tell you where to go' L told him pressing the button. The door closed and the lift took them to the third floor. Light exited there and went to his sister whereas Ryuuzaki stayed inside and came to the fifth floor. Thanks to his sources, he knew exactly where he should go to find the blonde and so he went to the common room of the patients from the autism ward - the game room. Of course, he wasn't wrong having assumed that he would find the two teens there - he'd already noticed the blonde and white heads by one of the tables. The boys were playing chess. Knowing now with whom he was to lead conversation, his attitude to this case had changed dramatically, though.

The teens were so focused on the game that neither of them noticed him until he hadn't grunted meaningfully.

'Oh, the panda-man, how nice to see you again' Mello's lips curved in a smirk as he leaned against the back of his chair nonchalantly. 'And where's your little auburn-haired prudish princess…?' He asked unwrapping a bar of chocolate and taking a huge bite of the brown-colored sweets.

'My partner is visiting another patient now' L said in dull monotone.

'Sayu is a nice girl beside her inability to talk' Mello snorted eating hungrily the chocolate. 'She and fluffy head would make a great couple - they both are such _chatterboxes_.'

L set his sight on the albino but the bluish-haired boy was stubbornly staring at the chess board rocking slightly back and forth and being silent.

'I am sorry that I interrupted your game…' he muttered seeing how Near started curling locks of his hair.

'Never mind, I was going to lose anyway' Mello waved his hand in a diminishing gesture looking faintly at his black nails. 'Damn fluffy head never lets me win, do you?' He murmured stabbing his crystal blue eyes to the albino. Near slowly raised his head and looked at Mello for a second. L noticed the dark big eyes - the only part of him which wasn't white.

Mello exhaled heavily and spread his arms theatrically setting his sight on the detective again. 'There is nothing more heartening than a _good old chat_, is it?' He snorted ironically playing with his black rosary.

L looked down at the chess board noticing the major superiority of the white pawns. The only remains of the black ones were the king, a rook and a knight.

'You're quite good at chess' Ryuuzaki admitted looking at the albino again. If that boy was able to beat Mello, who was supposed to be a genius, in this game then how clever he himself must have been…? 'I assume I've just met the two masterminds.' He murmured sitting on one of the free chairs.

'Finally someone appreciates my intelligence' Mello didn't conceal his great self-satisfaction after hearing the flattery. 'Alright, what do you want?' He asked clasping hands on his flat stomach and staring intensively at the detective. 'What? I am not stupid. I know that this _cheap blandishment_ wasn't unselfish.' He rolled his eyes crossing his leather-clad slender legs under the table.

'I may as well come to the heart of the matter at once' L mumbled brushing his thumb against his bottom lip. 'I am here in the case of the incident from the three years ago, Mello…' he started and noticed that the blonde was tensing.

'I have nothing more to say about it' the teen hissed. The mask of mockery disappeared from his face.

'I know who you _are_ and who you _were_, Mello' L said in a quiet voice looking at him without any blinking. 'All I want to know now is _why_.'

'Everything I wanted to say was recorded during my personal interrogation.' The blonde snapped. 'I won't be confessing in front of some random guy who sits like an ape' he stood up. 'Let's go, Near. It's nearly the supper time' he wanted to force the albino to stand up but L grasped his arm first.

'I am not _just_ a random guy, Mihael Keehl…' he murmured in a deep low voice.

'Don't you dare call me like that…!' The blonde exclaimed trying to break free from the grip. '_Get off me _or I'll start screaming that you're _harassing_ me' he threatened balefully.

'I could put you behind the bars in a blink of an eye if I only wanted to so I suggest you cooperate fully' the detective whispered keeping his anger under perfect control.

'And _who_ are _you_ then?' Mello snarled disrespectfully but obediently stopped yanking.

'I'll let you come to the solution of this little riddle on your own, mafia boss' L snickered maliciously pulling the blonde back onto the chair. 'I am _happy_ to see my past opponent in such a good health. I must admit that we underestimated you assuming that you wouldn't make it alive...'

Mello's mouth suddenly curved in an "o" shape when the sense of these words got through to him. His eyes widened in shock. He even dropped his precious chocolate onto the table. 'It can't be…' he whispered. L kept on smirking seeing that massive change. 'I'll be damned…' he muttered and slowly widened his lips in an ironical smile again. 'What a pleasure to meet you, _L_…'

…

When Light finally was exiting the room after the meeting with Sayu (he'd made her a huge surprise appearing without any announcements) he felt his cell phone vibrate. He took the mobile out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

_Come quickly to the common room on the fifth floor, Light-kun, if you still want to take part in this investigation_, the message said.

'Of course, I do' Light muttered under his breath quickening to the staircase and running up to the said fifth floor. He found the room without any problems as the big door was made of glass. The brunette came inside and headed towards the only people being there - the three men by the table in the corner of the room. He set his teeth trying not to glance at the particular blonde in the usual black leather spread out in the armchair.

'Oh, you're quick, Light-kun' L said after noticing his boyfriend and offered him a seat next to himself.

'I was already exiting when you texted' Light smiled collapsing onto the chair.

'Hello again, ukie' Mello sent him a malicious smirk enjoying the sudden bright redness of Light's cheeks.

'I would advise you not to make me angry. _You_ are in disadvantage here' the brunette hissed at him in indignation. L grabbed his hand in a calming gesture but Light pushed him away crossing his arms.

'Let's remain calm' the detective muttered sending each of the two reproachful looks.

'It's not my fault that he is so badly-behaved!' Light snapped staring furiously at the blond-haired teen whose lips were curved in a permanent malicious smirk.

'Light-kun should know that the good detective never lets his emotions speak for themselves' L reminded him touching the sensitive spot between Light's shoulder-blades and making him surrender at once. The brunette slowly relaxed but his mouth was still formed in an angry pout.

'So what would you like to know?' Mello asked nibbling on the second bar of chocolate he'd just taken out of the calf pocket of his tight pants.

'How did it happen that you were recruited?' L started his questioning piercing the sight of his onyx eyes to the blonde.

'I don't remember much from before the night of 26th April from five years ago' Mello admitted patting his thigh in wonder. 'What is interesting, though, I can recall what I have done every single day ever since that date' he shrugged his shoulders. 'The then leader of the L.A. Mafia group was kind enough to give me a roof over my head in exchange for my services.'

'What services?' Ryuuzaki asked at once.

'I have always been quite a talented burglar and thief' Mello rolled his eyes. 'And _what_ services you thought about…?' He chuckled with playful sparks in the blue orbs. Light winced in disgust turning his sight away. 'Anyway, that guy was just _too nice_ to be a mafia leader and I already knew that after just a month of my stay there. I wasn't surprised at all when he got killed in the act of the sabotage of his opponents.' Mello took the black king from the chessboard and started playing with it tossing the figure and catching it when it was coming down again. 'The next events were… _interesting_' he smirked memorizing the chaotic battles for the leadership.

'Why won't you farther the topic?' L encouraged him to keep talking.

'They were all just a bunch of idiots, it really wasn't difficult to subordinate them to my own will…' Mello's eyes shined as he bent forward a bit looking straight into the detective's ones. 'And that was all about the time the _real_ fun started.' He collapsed onto the armchair again. 'What I did first was getting rid of all my enemies who didn't want to be ruled by a fourteen-year-old kid.'

'What did you do?' Light asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Mello sent him a meaningful glance snickering unpleasantly.

'_A series of unfortunate events_' the blonde murmured sweetly leaning his chin against his hand and looking at Light with amusement. 'I've had a lot of _fun_ with coming up with the next tragic accidents…' he chuckled seeing Light's face. 'Is it too much for the prudish princess…?'

'_Oh, please_' the brunette snorted rolling his eyes but inside he felt uncomfortable at the thought of Mello's sadism.

'What happened next?' L interrupted.

'That's pretty obvious - they all had to listen to my orders with no excuses nor asking why unless they wanted to get beheaded. And they all would always obey because they knew that I was the best fucking thing that could happen to them. It's _me_ who made them the figure that the others had to reckon with.' The blonde clenched his fist on the chess king and placed it loudly onto the table again.

'Then how it happened that all of the members ended up with the proverbial bullets in their heads?' Light asked ironically cocking his head to the side.

'I'd told them _a hundred times_ that it was a trap but some things cannot get through to the tiny brain of an imbecile' Mello spitted out the bitter words with a frown. 'The mafia gangs had always been competing on every step they took. The L.A. wasn't an exception. But this particular little game ended tragically for all of them. When I saw their remains, I just took my lighter and burned their bodies. No one would make any proper funerals for them anyway.'

'You sound as if you didn't ever care although you admitted that they were kind of a family for you…' the brunette suggested.

'Bullshit, they had never meant _anything_ to me! All of them were just mere _pawns_ in my hands…!' The blonde snapped with a dangerous spark in the crystal eyes. Light didn't believe him, though.

'I think you're lying…' he teased with a smirk.

'I don't have anything more to add' Mello drawled through set teeth and crossed his arms.

'The doctors diagnosed your case as the mental breakdown. Do you agree with that statement?' L quickly changed the topic.

'I'd rather say that I enjoy other types of _entertainment_' the blonde teen smirked at the detective. 'But everyone has a hobby. Mine is just a little _unconventional_.'

'Do you feel guilty for what you did?' Ryuuzaki asked thinking about all those crimes the L.A. Mafia had committed.

'I have one basic rule, detective. _No regrets_' he muttered in a quiet tone.

'The stay here is like a redress for what you've done, isn't it?' Light murmured to him.

'It's a _torture_' Mello admitted with a theatrical sigh. 'I _hate_ being told what to do' he set his sight on the forgotten albino in front of him. 'Can you hear it, fluffy head? Get it to your mind finally and stop bossing around.'

'What would you say about Near, Mello?' L asked a sudden question.

'He's an ignorant bastard who will use every opportunity to make you do what exactly he wants you to' the blonde threw in staring at the bluish-haired teen in white pajama.

'How did he get here?' L continued. 'It's not a hospital for underaged…'

'Near is slightly different from the others. Spending time with peers makes him truly upset…' Mello replied mysteriously refusing to explain what he'd meant.

'_You_ are his peer.' Light pointed out.

'He treats me rather like his damn service' the blonde replied unwillingly. 'Only because I am attributed to you doesn't mean that you can push me around, fluffy head.' He threw in.

'Two masterminds… you set an interesting couple' Light stated leaning against the back of his chair.

'Alike us, Light-kun' L smirked grabbing his hand.

'If you are going to fawn over yourselves now then do me a favor and _leave_' Mello snapped with the unhidden disgust in his voice. The detective indeed raised up from the chair pulling Light after himself.

'We'll come back' he warned looking at the two teens. 'I get the feeling that we still have_a lot of_ things to discuss…'

'We'll be missing you _so much_!' The blonde sent them a smirk following them with his eyes until the couple had left. 'Alright…' he stood up and came to the albino. 'Stop with this autistic shit now, Near. I wanna smooch with you' he forced himself onto the other's lap and joined their lips in a wild and passionate kiss. 'This drama drives me mad sometimes…' he admitted after regaining his breath.

'It was your idea…' Near murmured in a deep low voice which sounded strange in his mouth.

'Anything to avoid the life in prison' the blonde shook off leaning down for a kiss again. The albino managed to force his tongue to submit dominating Mello's mouth entirely.

'Tonight _I top_' he whispered with a sinister smirk grabbing Mello's waist firmly.

'It's supposed to be _my turn_ this time' Mello snapped, his eyes got consumed by a blue fire.

'Just admit that you _do enjoy_ being a _bottom_' Near smirked when the blonde gasped in reaction for his touch.

'I _don't_…!' The leather-clad teen hissed breaking free from the embrace. 'And you _aren't_ fucking me tonight!'

'If you want dominance then you'll have to win it over first' Near smirked sitting back onto the wheelchair.

'I'll fuck you to the mattress so that you won't remember your own name, _Nate_' Mello growled pushing him towards the door.

'I am a better seme anyway' Near whispered. 'You are always _so vocal_.'

'_Shut up_' the blonde drawled clenching his teeth and opening the glass door. That fluffy head will get his comeuppance sooner than he might suppose…, he thought angrily walking down the corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: The fun has just started! Well, as you've already probably noticed, Near is going to be pretty much out of character but this fic <em>really<em> needs it. (I am also a great fan of badass!Near xD) ****Besides, I love making his relationship with Mello a constant battle for dominance :D (and this particular thing is _so_ canon ;D)**

**Soooo, what do you think...? :D**


End file.
